Yuuno's Device
by Pray For Eternal Blaze
Summary: What happens if Nanoha creates a device for Yuuno? Also, Yuuno has a secret past and hidden magic potential. Yuuno x Nanoha, please review. Warning: Those who do not like Yuunoha, please do not read. Thanks.
1. New Device

**Author's Note:**

This story is going to have Yuuno X Nanoha in it, and this fanfiction is mainly focused on Yuuno. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

The Chief Librarian looked up at the voice of a brunette. One of his best friend's faces, Nanoha, was hovering in front of him, on a transmitter.

"Yuuno- kun, can you come to Section Six to help train the forwards? You promised me you were free today on last Thursday," Nanoha asked.

"Okay, I'll be there in one minute," The librarian replied.

After Yuuno hung up, Nanoha smiled knowingly, with Fate and Hayate. When Yuuno reached Section Six via the teleporter, he was greeted by his friends. Fate and Hayate pulled the man to the training grounds and the walls spun as the floor came into focus. Yuuno tried to stand up but something restricted him. Pink binds.

"Nanoha? What are you doing?"

The brunette held up a green pearl device, similar to Raising Heart and placed the device on Yuuno's head.

"Standby, ready…" a feminine mechanical voice began.

Yuuno's face grew horrified. Then he began to struggle frantically.

"Set up!"

"NO!" Yuuno shouted at the same time.

In a flash of green light, Yuuno was donned in a dark green barrier jacket, with black gloves and a flowing dark green coat that reached all the way down his legs. In his right hand held a white staff, with a green pearl attached.

"Nanoha… Why did you make me a second Raising Heart?"

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK AGO - MONDAY<strong>

Nanoha lied on her bed, and held Raising Heart between her fingers, staring at her device. The device brought her back to when she first met Raising Heart and what she has been through in her life. Someone was always there for here, the one who gave her strength and power, the one who taught her magic.

Yuuno Scrya.

She has known Yuuno for eleven years now, and she suddenly felt that she owed him something. She took away Raising Heart from him, which was originally his. Remorse and guilt filled her as she thought of the librarian.

_I… I need to return him. He… despite him being one of the best defensive mages, he… I… I want him to have the power to retaliate back, and somehow if he can accept it, then I can have more time to be with him… This feeling…Yuuno… I think I'm… _Nanoha clutched Raising Heart close to her chest, and started to think about her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

"Shari, Mary, I need your help to create a device," Nanoha looked at the two women.

"A device? Why do you need a device when you already have Raising Heart?" Mary queried.

"It's for someone else. I was wondering, can you make a device which is exactly like Raising Heart, except that it is green?" The brunette took out her device and handed it to Mary.

Just then, Hayate, Fate, the Wolkenritter and the four forward members came into the maintenance room.

"Nanoha, for whom are you creating this device for?" Fate asked.

"Ahh… Well, it's for someone I knew for a very long time…" Nanoha trailed off.

Hayate, Fate and the Wolkenritter exchanged glances, and looked at Nanoha questioningly.

"It's for Yuuno, this device. I… I felt that I somehow owed him something; after all, I was the one who took Raising Heart away from him and…" The brunette blushed.

"Nanoha… If it's for someone you like, and if it's Yuuno, then you can be assured that we are helping you to create the device, which, come to think of it, is a matching pair!" Hayate said excitedly.

"Raising Heart is red in colour, and the device you are making for Yuuno would be green; also that Yuuno and you are wearing the same green ribbon in your hair… Awww!" Shamal cupped her own face with her hands.

Nanoha blushed so furiously that even the tips of her ears are red; her face is as red as a tomato now.

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

Fate, Nanoha, Hayate and the Wolkenritter were all cramped up in the seats in the mechanic room. Raising Heart was floating gently in a tube, attached to the table. The forwards grinned; all of them are looking forward to seeing a new device being created.

Mary and Shari was sitting in front of a lot of screens and analysing the data of Raising Heart.

"Include everything that Raising Heart has, please." Nanoha spoke.

"Everything? Including Excellion Mode and Blaster Mode?" Shari exclaimed.

"I'm sure Yuuno-kun would be able to use it. He's a fast learner," Nanoha smiled.

"Since Raising Heart is being replicated, we should put in some more abilities for Yuuno…" Signum voiced out.

"Let's put a Sword Mode and Riot Blade onto the device! Yuuno would look good with a sword!" Fate suggested.

Mary nodded and requested Fate for Bardiche.

"Copying Riot Blade onto the new device… Also adding a Sword Mode for it… Anything else all of you want to add?" Mary's fingers worked on the keyboards.

"That should be more than enough for Yuuno; we don't even know if he is willing to accept the new device or not." Hayate said.

"And don't forget to make the device green, because that's Yuuno's favourite colour," Vita reminded Shari.

"The new device would be finished in about two days. After that, we need to test it out." Mary informed everyone. The three aces, the Wolkenritter and the forwards went out to start their delayed training.

* * *

><p><strong>THURDAY<strong>

"Yuuno-kun?" Nanoha asked softly when she entered the Infinity Library. Thirty librarians were flying up and down the library, carrying books.

The brunette soared up high, eyes darting around for the librarian.

"Miss Takamachi, are you looking for Boss?" One of the male staff asked.

Nanoha nodded and she was lead further up the library, where it was deserted. A green Mid-Childa magic circle spun and glowed softly above her. Thanking the male librarian, Nanoha flew up to meet Yuuno.

The Chief Librarian saw her and beamed warmly. He waved a hand and the dozen books lingering around him stacked up into a neat pile.

"Nanoha, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could come down to Section Six and do some training with us. Do you have time on next Monday?"

"I'm free for the whole day on Monday, so I can make it. In the morning, right?" Yuuno answered.

"Don't you have to work in the library? How is it that you're free for the whole day?"

"There are no requests for sensitive information from the branches and the library is closed on Monday, because I'm going to re-organise the library on Tuesday. There are still some books that are not returned to the library yet, so I have to wait for another day. The TSAB told me I could have next Monday off in preparation for the re-organisation on Tuesday," stated the chief librarian.

"I see. By the way, why are you the only one up here? Your staffs are all over the place further down!" Nanoha inquired.

"This part of the library is strictly off-limits to my employees; the books in this part of the library are categorized as sensitive information, thus they cannot come here. I stay here for most of the time." Yuuno explained.

Nanoha nodded in understanding and with a smile, she said a goodbye to the chief librarian and made her way back to Section Six.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

"Nanoha-san, the device is all finished!" Shari and Mary presented the Ace of Aces with the new product. The device was charming; it was the exact copy of Raising Heart, except that it's green in colour.

Everyone breathed in delight at the new device; Nanoha was as happy as a lark when she took the device in her hand.

"If it's like Raising Heart, I'm certain Yuuno-kun can use it with ease!" Nanoha said out loud, and had a dreamy expression on her face.

Her friends stared at Nanoha in curiosity; they have never seen her like this before. Fate, Hayate and the Wolkenritter talked mentally.

_I've never seen Nanoha-chan like this before! What's gotten into her? _Hayate started.

_I think she's in love! That's why she wanted to make a device for Yuuno so suddenly! They've liked each other for so many years now, and Nanoha's taking the first step! _Fate giggled softly.

_It's about time they got together! Sometimes I wished I could use Graf Eisen and smash them together._ Vita smirked.

_We should look forward to next Monday; I wonder what Nanoha-chan would do… _Shamal clapped her hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY<strong>

"Standby, ready. Set up!" The green pearl device intoned.

Nanoha held the magical staff in her left, with the usually red pearl replaced by a green one. After Nanoha tried out all the offensive and defensive abilities for the device, Fate took over. Using Sword Mode and Riot Blade, the device sliced through gadget drones with ease.

"That should be it. This device is really good; it's one of the best I've ever tried. Mary and Shari, you two are amazing!" Fate commented.

The two mechanics laughed slightly, embarrassed by the praise. Fate returned the green device back to Nanoha and the forwards' training began.

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY<strong>

"Nanoha-san, Fate-san, I know this is a bit sudden, but who made Raising Heart and Bardiche?" Subaru asked when everyone was having lunch.

"Linith, who was my mother's familiar, gave me Bardiche," Fate answered.

"Yuuno-kun was the one who gave me Raising Heart," Nanoha said.

"EHHH? Yuuno-sensei?" The four forwards shouted.

"I guess I have to explain to you what happened when I was nine years old then. When I was in my own planet, Earth, I found a ferret heavily wounded, lying on the ground when I was on the way home after school one afternoon. The ferret had a red pearl device hanging around its neck, which was the then-Raising Heart. I took the animal to a vet and later that night, the ferret was chased by a huge monster. Then, the ferret actually talked to me and asked me to use Raising Heart. I did my first transformation and was introduced to magic. The ferret was Yuuno-kun; he changed to a ferret to conserve energy and better heal himself." Nanoha concluded.

"So, Yuuno-sensei is the original owner of Raising Heart?" Erio asked.

"Yes, so the new device I asked Shari and Mary to create would be a surprise for Yuuno-kun." Nanoha smiled.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUATION OF THE MONDAY<strong>

"You look good in the new barrier jacket, you know," Vita commented.

"Shari, Mary, please help me deactivate this device." Yuuno pleaded.

"No, you have to try this device out. It's meant for you," Hayate chipped in.

"Divine Shooter." The green device voiced out suddenly. Four green bullets shot out from the tip of the device aimlessly.

"Control, please." The feminine device said. Yuuno had no choice but to obey; a green magic circle appeared under the feet of the librarian. Concentrating hard on the bullets, Yuuno controlled the bullets with his will and they followed. The bullets shot up the sky, turning in circles and changing directions.

A gadget drone appeared and using the four green bullets, Yuuno shot down the drone.

Yuuno stared at his hands and the new device in surprise and delight, and said, "I never knew I could use offensive magic…"

"You did it! That was excellent, Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha said.

"… But I don't think this device is suitable for me; I'm a defensive mage, not offensive. Also, I need to double check about magic users in the Infinity Library… If I could not use Raising Heart, then it is not logical that I could use this new device…" The librarian stated.

Yuuno smiled apologetically at Nanoha, Fate and Hayate and changed out of the barrier jacket. He handed the device back to Fate and turned to Nanoha.

"Nanoha, do you still want me to train with the forwards?" The brunette tried to look cheerful, but her face was obviously disappointed.

"If you don't mind, can you take care of the forwards' training for today?" Nanoha requested.

Yuuno agreed immediately, and he changed into his old barrier jacket. Together with the forwards, they began training.

Nanoha stared bluntly at the green pearl device, and her thoughts drifted. _That's true; Yuuno-kun cannot use Raising Heart, so he should not have been able to use the new device... Looks like I have to make a trip to the Infinity Library..._

* * *

><p>Please give reviews on this story so I can make improvement on it... Thank you.<p> 


	2. Forced Set Up Again

Author's Note: Thank you, Blitz12 and Windraider for your awesome comments! Here's chapter 2, enjoy! :D (P.S. I'm kind of biased towards Yuuno coz I love him since the beginning of Magical Lyrical Nanoha, so about the ranking of his magic... I upgraded it to my content... Hehehe...) ."'

* * *

><p><strong>IN <strong>SECTION SIX<strong>**

Later that evening, when everyone was having dinner, Hayate asked the Signum, Vita and the forwards about the whole day training with Yuuno.

"Yuuno-sensei's defensive abilities are so good! I can't believe he's only A Rank!" said Teana.

"He just don't have time to take the tests for higher ranks; he's supposed to be S+ Rank," Shamal supplied.

"Wow…" was all Caro and Erio could say.

"I used Divine Buster on Yuuno-sensei and that didn't even make a scratch on his shield! He's strong!" Subaru had an amazed expression on her face.

"Even after 10 years, I still could not break his shield with Graf Eisen! Someday I'm going to smash his shields and barriers!" Vita pouted.

"If Signum cannot break Yuuno's shields, then Vita, you have to train harder to break them," Zafira advised.

"Oh, Nanoha, where did you put the new device? I could not find it in the mechanics room," Fate had a concerned tone in her voice.

"It's in my room. I'm thinking of making some changes to it…" Nanoha wondered.

"The device is fine as it is; the changes are unnecessary, Nanoha," Mary assured.

"Thank you, Mary!" A smile lit up on the brunette's face.

"Ah, come to think of it, tomorrow's a day off for Section Six! Everyone, do you want to go somewhere and have fun?" Hayate looked at the forwards.

Caro said, "I would like to go to the Infinity Library to find information on the environment. Is that alright?"

"The Infinity Library is closed tomorrow, Caro," Rein informed the pink-haired girl.

"Closed? Why?" Erio questioned.

"Yuuno-san is going to re-organise the library, so Section Six gets a day off. All the other branches are also closed, because they would need a lot of information from the database." Agito explained.

"Then, letting Yuuno-sensei re-organise the library, isn't that too much for him? The Infinity Library is enormous, and he's doing it all alone?" Teana looked at the three aces.

"Well, he's staying in the library for the entire day, and if he's re-organising the library, there's a lot of sensitive information which his staffs have not a high enough clearance to see, and we can't help him in the library; last time we helped him, we made a huge mess and Yuuno ended up having more work to do," Hayate suppressed a laugh.

"Commander Hayate, I would like to go and help Yuuno-sensei!" Caro volunteered.

"Me too!" Erio said.

"Count us in!" Subaru and Teana chorused.

"In that case, we have to tell Yuuno. Wait for a bit, I'm calling him," Fate smiled.

After a few seconds, Yuuno's face popped up on the transmitter.

"Hello, Fate! If you're looking for Arf, she's gone home." Yuuno told the blonde-haired woman.

"Thanks. Actually, if you are alright with it, can we go to the library tomorrow to help you re-organise? The forwards, Hayate, Nanoha, Vita, Signum, Zafira, Shamal, Shari, Mary and me… which is thirteen people…" Fate counted her fingers.

"Are you sure you want to stay in the library re-organising? It's going to be boring for you…" Yuuno trailed off.

"Can I go too?" Vice walked up to the aces, overhearing Fate's question.

"That would make fourteen people, adding Rein and Agito, there would be sixteen of us. You can finish re-organising faster, and you won't be that busy. Pretty please?" Hayate pleaded with her puppy eyes.

The librarian gave in and smiled, "You can come anytime you want; I know all of you had training and all of you are exhausted, so sleep in late. That's an order from me."

"Hayate is a commander, and you're only the head of the database, Yuuno," Vita retorted.

"Vita, I technically outrank Hayate, you know. Since I'm the _head_ of the Infinity Library?" Yuuno looked at the red-headed girl.

"Well, I don't care!" Vita folded her hands together, obviously embarrassed that Yuuno had corrected her in front of everyone else.

_Sorry, Vita. But, I'm glad that you're helping me tomorrow as well._ Yuuno said mentally to the Iron Knight.

"Since all of you are coming, I'll inform the higher ups for you. Thank you for helping me!" The librarian grinned from ear to ear.

With a goodbye, the transmission ended.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AT THE TSAB HQ<span>**

The next day, everyone went to the teleporter pads and teleported to the TSAB HQ within minutes. After they reached the database, the forwards gaped at the Infinity Library. Countless books were stacked neatly in old wooden shelves, and Teana could not believe that she was floating in the air.

A bespectacled young blonde man, with his hair tied in a green ribbon, flew down to meet his friends.

"Welcome to the Infinity Library! There are a lot of books to be re-organised, so I'm going to start now. First, I'll cast a spell to bring every single book out, and after that, I'll put them in stacks. The shelves are labelled with the categories, so just put the books in. Everyone clear?"

"Roger!" The forwards shouted.

A green Mid-Childa magic circle appeared under Yuuno's feet, and he spread his arms out.

_It's going to be shaking, so please bear with it._ The man warned.

The Infinity Library shook, and the forwards screamed. All of the books flew out of their positions in the shelves, and slowly, they began to go into neat stacks. When all of the books have been stacked, the shaking stopped.

The librarian was breathing hard now; the library was a huge place and the amount of magic he used drained a lot of his magic.

Everyone began putting the books back into the shelves; and they finished within four hours.

"Thank you for the hard work, everyone! To express my gratitude, I decided to cook lunch for all of you. Any objections?" Yuuno asked.

"You're going to cook, Yuuno-sensei? Is it going to taste good?" Vita teased.

"Yuuno's cooking is delicious, Vita! I'm sure you'll love it. Also, this might be the first and last time you're going to try his cooking; he's always busy with lectures and admin work," Fate placed a hand on the librarian's shoulder.

The group headed out of the library, and Yuuno lagged behind to lock the door. When he closed the door, he took out his identification card and inserted it into the keypad lock built into the door.

"Card identified, Professor Yuuno Scrya. Begin face scan and thumbprint lock." A mechanical voice rang out. Everyone in Section Six looked on in wonder. After Yuuno had the face scan and thumbprint lock, he typed in some numbers on the keypad.

"The library has been locked. Enjoy your day, Professor." Several locks clicked in the door and Yuuno turned around to find himself surrounded by sixteen stupefied faces.

"Yay, the library has been locked finally!" Agito said sarcastically, making small fireworks around Yuuno.

"Yuuno-san, is that many locks necessary?" Reinforce Zwei questioned.

"Because the Infinity Library has an enormous amount of books, and a lot of them are either limited edition or originals, a certain amount of security is needed. Who knows, there might be people who would want to rob the library on information, especially on Lost Logia information," Yuuno answered.

"Can we go already? I'm hungry, oh Head of Infinity Library," Vita chimed.

The librarian apologized and they made their way to the headquarters cafeteria area.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the cafeteria, the group sat down and Yuuno went to the kitchen, already putting on an apron.<p>

"Scrya-san, are you going to cook?" A male Enforcer officer asked.

Yuuno nodded and a wide grin spread on his face.

"You're in the warship Claudia with Chrono, right? Where's the admiral?" Yuuno asked.

"I'm right behind you, ferret-changeling," A deep male voice rang in the ears of the chief librarian.

"So, mind cooking extra for my crew?" Chrono put an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Sorry, Chrono. Since you've been giving me a lot of work to do for the past few days, I don't have enough time to feed you and your crew." Yuuno replied, his voice monotonous.

"Eh… Hey, Yuuno, I'm sorry for teasing you. But, your cooking is really good, I have to admit. Look, Amy's also here, so I'll ask her to help you out," Chrono shook the librarian gently.

_You always say you're sorry, but I still get the same amount of work every day. _Yuuno told the admiral.

_It can't be helped; you know the line of work I'm in. Thanks for understanding, Yuuno. _Chrono smiled.

"Fate, Hayate, Nanoha! I suppose all of you are here to taste Yuuno's cooking as well!" Chrono went over to the group.

"Chrono! Where's Amy?" Fate hugged her brother warmly.

"She's with the Intelligence Division. I heard that you helped Yuuno in the Infinity Library? How was it?"

"It was pretty good; we sort of get why Yuuno's always so busy," Hayate gave a thumbs up.

"Hello everyone! Did you miss me?" A hand wrapped around Chrono's shoulder and the face of a brown-haired woman popped up from behind the admiral.

"Amy, how are you? It's a long time since I've seen you," Nanoha went over and gave the woman a hug.

"Ah, can you help Yuuno in the kitchen? I managed to ask him to cook for the crew. Also, try to make him tell you the recipes of his dishes," Chrono winked mischievously.

Everyone laughed, and the three aces stood up.

"Let's go help Yuuno; he has to cook for so many people," Nanoha said.

Thus, Section Six, together with Chrono and Amy, had a fun time cooking in the kitchens.

* * *

><p>"There are not enough ingredients… Arf, can you buy some for us?" Fate asked her familiar through a transmission.<p>

"Okay! I'll be there as soon as I finish buying the ingredients! Remember to cook some meat for me!" The orange-haired wolf-kid said.

When Arf arrived, Yuuno was almost done with the dishes.

"Arf, nice timing! I'm almost finish, and don't worry, I cooked lots of meat for you. Be sure to share with Zafira!" Yuuno reminded.

When all of the dishes were placed on at the two long tables, it looked like a feast. Everyone enjoyed the sumptuous lunch, and Subaru practically ate non-stop.

"Oi, Yuuno, when did you start to cook such good food?" Vita punched the man gently on the arm.

"The library had all kinds of book, and I picked up a thing or two over time," Yuuno scratched his head, smiling. Vita wasn't the kind of person who would give praises easily. So, coming from her, Yuuno was extremely elated.

_Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, did you make a device for Yuuno? He told me yesterday that it was a second Raising Heart._ Chrono looked at the three aces.

_Yeah. I'm going to ask him to try it out again; he has potential in shooting magic. _Nanoha said.

_Since he refused to try it out, then you have to force him. And I mean by using force. _Chrono glanced at Yuuno.

_I have a feeling something bad is going to happen…_ Yuuno thought.

"Yuuno, care to train with me? It's a long time since my last battle with you," Chrono held Durandal in his hands.

Yuuno agreed and everyone walked to one of the practise rooms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>IN THE PRACTISE ROOM<span>**

"Set up!" Durandal transformed into a staff.

"Lend me your power, Durandal," Chrono said.

"Okay, Boss," replied the freezing staff.

Yuuno changed into his barrier jacket and prepared his binding spells.

"Eternal Coffin!" A blast of icy wind rushed towards Yuuno.

Yuuno brought up a barrier and withstood it. The mock battle continued for several minutes, and the two men stood there panting.

"Durandal, freeze him with Eternal Coffin. Reach him!" Chrono ordered.

"Yes, Boss!" The staff complied, and a strong blast of blizzard headed towards Yuuno.

The librarian called up a Round Shield, and blocked against it. But Chrono's Eternal Coffin persisted, and eventually, it made a small crack in Yuuno's shield.

"You are so going to be frozen, ferret-changeling!" Chrono yelled across the room.

Yuuno, at the other side, was shocked.

"Frankly speaking, this is the first time you've ever broken through my shield. Impressive, Chrono! Anyway, what are you going to do when you've frozen me?" Yuuno asked.

"You'll find out later!" Chrono put all of his magic into a final Eternal Coffin, and Yuuno had his body frozen solid, leaving only his head exposed.

"Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, I did it! Let's not waste time!" Chrono smiled at the three aces.

"Shamal, teleport everyone back to Section Six!" Hayate smiled.

"Okay!" In a flash of green light, they were back in Section Six.

* * *

><p><strong><span>IN SECTION SIX TRAINING GROUNDS<span>**

Yuuno, still frozen in the block of ice, was horrified when Nanoha put the green pearl device yet again on his head.

"Standby, ready. Set up!" The device said.

"NOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Yuuno wailed.

The archaeologist was clad in the same dark green barrier jacket again, with black gloves and a flowing dark green coat, wielding the same white staff with the green pearl on top.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the story! :D I'll continue writing more, so please stay tuned! Reviews are much appreciated! XD<p> 


	3. Hard to get the attack

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>STILL TUESDAY, AFTER LUNCH &amp; CHRONO'S BATTLE. IN SECTION SIX'S TRAINING GROUNDS<strong>

"Nanoha! I've told you, having a device doesn't suit me." Yuuno looked at the brunette.

"If you can use it, then why not train more with it? I'll teach you all about being an aerial mage with Raising Heart," Nanoha said.

"It's so," chanted Raising Heart.

With that, Nanoha transformed into her barrier jacket, with Raising Heart in her left hand. Vita, Signum, Hayate and Fate transformed too, and Yuuno was surrounded by his friends.

"Come on, Yuuno. Train with us! How many years has it been since you've been fighting?" Hayate said.

"You have to become stronger in offensive abilities, Scrya. It's vital if you get into a fight," Signum told the librarian.

"So that settles that then! Yuuno, you're keeping that device! If you don't, Graf Eisen and I will come after you!" Vita raised Graf Eisen threateningly.

Yuuno had no choice but to comply with his friends, pouting like a kid and being dragged by his friends to start training.

"You should do some practise with shooting magic. Controlling bullets and raising your offensive attacks is the first thing for you," Nanoha advised.

Yuuno nodded, and looked uncertainly at his new device.

"What are you going to name it, Yuuno? A device has to have a name." Zafira told him.

After a few moments of thinking, Yuuno smiled.

"Since Nanoha made this device, I decided to name this device…"

Everyone tensed and waited for the librarian to reveal the name of the new device.

"… Celestial Heart. How is it?" Yuuno looked at his friends.

Nanoha's heart skipped a beat: Yuuno based his device's name using Raising Heart's. Her face turned pink, but she made sure no one noticed.

_Yuuno-kun… _ Nanoha smiled to herself.

"Celestial Heart…?" Yuuno said to his new device experimentally.

"Yes, my master," Celestial Heart responded.

Yuuno beamed with delight; and he looked at Nanoha.

"What offensive and defensive abilities does Celestial Heart have?"

"I used Raising Heart as a base, so it has all the attacks Raising Heart has… also Fate added Bardiche's Riot Blade in, and there's a Sword mode in it…" Nanoha looked at Mary and Shari.

Both of the mechanics nodded and Mary noted, "Celestial Heart doesn't have a cartridge system just yet; since Yuuno-san, you've only started with Raising Heart years ago without the cartridge system, I don't want to put too much strain on you. Celestial Heart will change to it's cartridge system when you are ready."

Yuuno gave his thanks and created a magic circle underneath his feet. He took off his glasses and handed it to Chrono.

"Don't you need your glasses, Yuuno?" Chrono asked.

"I wore them for the impression of looking like a librarian, Chrono," Yuuno said.

"Are you serious?" Chrono asked unbelievably.

"I'm not joking," Yuuno replied as a matter-of-factly.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yuuno-kun, try shooting Divine Shooter," Nanoha instructed.

"Divine Shooter," Celestial Heart intoned.

Four green magic bullets materialised and Yuuno controlled them one by one. The bullets moved up and down, into the sky and going in circles. He made the four bullets move in four different directions, and controlled them with precision.

"Four gadget drones coming up!" Shari worked on the monitors.

Yuuno waved his left hand and the individual bullets pierced each of the drones. He regarded his left hand with awe; Yuuno have _never ever_ used offensive attacks before.

"Yuuno-kun, that was great! Your control is very accurate! Try using Divine Buster," Nanoha encouraged.

Yuuno, confident that he could use Divine Buster now that he could use Divine Shooter, began to prepare the spell.

"Shooting Mode, Divine Buster," Celestial Heart recited.

A magical beam began charging at the tip of Celestial Heart, and Yuuno released his first ever Divine Buster. The green magical beam charged ahead, aiming for a gadget drone in front of him. But, it missed and instead hit the trunk of a tree, making a hole in it.

"Don't worry, my master. Try again," Celestial Heart comforted Yuuno.

"Yuuno-kun, stand in a comfortable position and aim your Divine Buster," Nanoha pointed out.

Yuuno tried again for the fifth time after failing to shoot the Divine Buster accurately into the still gadget drone. Eventually, he got tired of it.

"I give up; it's simple impossible. How can you bear with me, Celestial Heart, Nanoha, and Raising Heart?" Yuuno asked in an exasperated tone.

"Besides, you should train with the forwards, Nanoha," Yuuno said.

"But, Vita, Signum and Fate are there, training them. They've got enough to worry about." Nanoha laughed.

Yuuno gave a small smile and he changed out of his dark green barrier jacket. Celestial Heart hung on his neck, and Yuuno took the device off.

"You should keep it; I don't really need it," Yuuno handed it back to the brunette.

Nanoha swiftly pocketed Celestial Heart.

"Are you going back to the Infinity Library?"

"No, I have some reports to finish off, so I'll just stay here and watch the training with the forwards."

The duo made their way to the forwards and Nanoha stood at a side and observed the forwards. Yuuno created a Floater Field and "sat" on it while writing his reports up.

Nanoha noticed him and went over.

"What reports are you writing on?" She leaned over Yuuno's shoulder and peeped at the monitors.

"It's about the Ancient Belka Wars and the Saint King's history; I got quite a handful of information on it," explained Yuuno.

"Do you want some help?" offered Nanoha.

"Aren't you going to train with the forwards?"

"Fate has prepared an agility training session for them, so I can sit out for this one," Nanoha assured the blonde man.

"If you really don't mind, can you help me type up the reports while I research more on the books?"

Nanoha took over the screens and keyboards and Yuuno sat there, staring into space.

"Yuuno-kun?"

"Ah, I'm just thinking where the books are… oh, no, they're in my office! Nanoha, I'm going back to my office for a few minutes, so can you hang on to the reports? They're related to Lost Logia information, so except for Fate, Hayate, Rein, Signum, Vita, Zafira, Shamal and Agito, make sure no one else sees them, okay?" Yuuno said.

"Roger!" Nanoha answered.

The Chief Librarian teleported himself back to the Infinity Library and Nanoha studied the detailed descriptions of the reports. The history of the Ancient Belka Wars and the Saint King was already enough for the brunette, and she took in the information.

Ten minutes later, Yuuno teleported back to Section Six, carrying two tall stacks of books in his arms. The librarian set the books down slowly on the ground, using Chain Bind to hold the books so that they would not topple over.

"How's the reports?" The archaeologist asked.

"Actually, I have no idea what the reports are talking about…" Nanoha laughed lightly.

Yuuno smiled and made a Floater Field large enough to accommodate both people. With that, he waved a hand and several books flew to him. Processing information from the books, Yuuno patiently described the histories of the Ancient Belka Wars and the Saint King.

The two people sat on the Floater Field for two hours straight, chatting and relieving their work and occasionally the memories of them together on the battlefield. It was already six in the evening when their conversation came to a halt. The forwards had finished their trainings and were exhausted.

Yuuno and Nanoha got up, each carrying a stack of books.

"Hayate, Fate, I'm helping Yuuno-kun to put these books back," Nanoha called out, and followed the blonde man to the teleporter pads inside the building of Section Six.

* * *

><p>When they reached Yuuno's office, Nanoha and Yuuno put the books down on the corner of the room. A green magic circle under the books glowed and Yuuno teleported the books back into the Infinity Library.<p>

Nanoha looked around Yuuno's office; it was years since she's been in his office. Yuuno's office was very neatly organised; countless books filled the shelves at the left and right walls of the office, a large desk in the middle of the office, piled up with a stack of papers. A small lounge area sat on the left side of the desk; a square table and four brown leather couches.

She turned and smiled at Yuuno. He flushed furiously. She laughed nervously.

"I came here to tell you something, Yuuno," Nanoha stammered nervously.

Yuuno blushed more. He was beginning to wish that he never existed.

Nanoha sat down and flopped back on the couch. She closed her eyes and spread her arms. Nanoha sighed heavily then continued.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuno."

_Huh?_ Was the thought Yuuno had first. He had been expecting something else.

Nanoha opened her eyes slowly. She smiled gently.

"I'm so sorry Yuuno. I forced you to use Celestial Heart. I forced you and made you unhappy. I'm sorry Yuuno. You don't have to use it anymore if you don't want to. I'll take it back."

But there was a desperate hope in her eyes as she spoke.

"N-n-no, I-I-I-I couldn't-couldn't possibly re-refuse that. After all that trouble you went through to get it done," Yuuno stammered.

Nanoha smiled and Yuuno blushed right from his neck to his hairline.

"A-and I'll do my best to continue using Celestial Heart," Yuuno finished.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for the 3rd chapter. Thanks.<strong>


	4. Success and fear

**Author's Note: Chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE INFINITY LIBRARY, WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON<strong>

The Head Librarian worked on processing the information from two dozen books which are hovering around him. His green Mid-Childa magic circle spun slowly while glowing.

"Yuuno-sensei? Are we disturbing you?" Subaru's face popped up in a transmitter along with the other forwards.

"Can you wait for a while, Subaru? I'll get to you in a minute."

"No problem!" The female forward grinned.

Yuuno sent the information he had gathered from the books to Chrono and he turned his attention to the blue-haired girl.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, Nanoha-san brought Vivio over to our training today and Vivio saw this programme on the television on Ancient Belka, and ever since that television programme broadcasted this morning, she has been pestering us to tell her about the Saint King. Carim-san, Verossa-san and Schach-san are here too, and they talked quite a lot about it but Vivio is still unsatisfied. Can you please come down to talk to Vivio about it?" Caro pleaded.

"I'll get there in half an hour, if that's fine. I still have some work left," Yuuno replied.

"Thank you very much, Yuuno-sensei!" Erio smiled.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"Sorry to let all of you wait so long!" Yuuno said apologetically.

"Thanks for coming, Yuuno!" Fate heaved a sigh of relief.

Vivio was standing between Fate and Nanoha, her green and red eyes shining with excitement.

"Yuuno-sensei, tell me about the Saint King!" The little girl bounced up and down.

_Everyone, you look tired. Even Shamal, you look completely drained out! I'll cast a healing spell to relieve your fatigue. _Yuuno offered.

Everyone gathered around the librarian and they breathed blissfully as the green healing magic reached them. When their fatigue has disappeared, they made their way to the training grounds, thanking Yuuno.

"Vivio, let's go out too. Can you help me carry this book?" Yuuno handed a book to the little girl.

"Okay, Yuuno-sensei. Where are we going?" Vivio asked.

"We'll sit beside the training grounds and I'll tell you everything I know on the Saint King, all right?"

Vivio smiled and the two of them reached the training grounds, where the forwards have already started training. Carim, Verossa and Schach followed closely behind, and Yuuno casted a Floater Field to accommodate all of them.

Apparently, Vivio was surprised when she found out she could float in the Floater Field and she squealed with delight.

"So, as you know, the Saint King dates all the way back to the Ancient Belka times. The Saint King…." Yuuno began to tell Vivio all he knew about the long history of Ancient Belka.

Vivio began to feel sleepy, and her eyelids kept dropping down. Yuuno asked Vivio to close her eyes and sleep but the stubborn girl refused.

"… Come to think of it, Vivio, your Ancient Belka magic triangle is rainbow-coloured. It's rare; I think you possess the powers of all the Saint Kings," Yuuno stated.

"Really? That means Vivio is strong! I'll protect everyone!" Vivio stood up, and she did the unexpected.

The little girl changed to her Adult form, and she wore her Saint King amour.

"Vivio, what are you doing?" Yuuno stared at her in shock.

"I'll show you my powers as the Saint King! I'll protect everyone from danger!" Vivio began charging up a rainbow-coloured ball of bombardment spell.

"Struggle Bind!" Yuuno shouted, and green glowing binds restricted Vivio.

Her bombardment spell disappeared within the magical ground, cancelling all magic.

"Vivio! Why did you do that so suddenly? What if you shot that bombardment spell? You could've destroyed part of this place! Don't do that ever again, understand?" Yuuno raised his voice and his expression was stern.

"Yes… Yuuno-sensei…" Vivio trailed off, ashamed of her actions.

Yuuno released the Struggle Bind, and Vivio reverted back to her normal self. The little girl sat down on the Floater Field, flipping through the books Yuuno brought with him and sulking. The Chief Librarian, obviously annoyed, worked on writing some theories.

_This is the first time I've seen Yuuno angry, Hayate, Fate, Nanoha. He got really worked up! _Carim said to everyone.

_He was right getting angry; Vivio could hurt someone just now. _Fate said.

_Yuuno, are you perhaps very angry now? _Hayate asked cautiously.

_Yes, but only at Vivio. She should have taken a small nap just now; she almost shot that bombardment spell and that could hit anyone of you. It could be fatal. _Yuuno said flatly.

_Luckily you stopped her in time, Yuuno. _Verossa gave Yuuno a smile.

The librarian shot a small smile back, and looked at Vivio. The little girl had already fallen asleep. Yuuno casted Physical Heal on Vivio, checking if his Struggle Bind just now had hurt her.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Yuuno, come train with us. You've finished your reports already, right?" Vita asked.

"Sister Schach, Verossa, Vice, come join us too," Nanoha encouraged.

Vivio, who had woken up, sat beside Carim and both of them watched the training.

The four people made their way to the forwards and Nanoha said, "Vice, can you train Teana for me? After all, you're better at accurate shooting."

"Okay. But Storm Raider, can you do it? That shooting training earlier on was quite intense," Vice asked his device.

"I am fine," replied Storm Raider.

With that, Vice and Teana went over to a corner and practised their shooting skills. Schach and Signum polished their sword skills with each other, while Fate, Verossa, Erio and Caro teamed up. Subaru went together with Vita. Nanoha and Yuuno were the ones left.

A moment of silence hung.

"Yuuno-kun, can I do a shooting evasion with you?" Nanoha requested, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Yuuno agreed, and changed into his barrier jacket.

"Axel Shooter," Raising Heart sounded, and a dozen pink bullets shot towards the librarian.

Yuuno flew up and dodged the bullets agilely.

"Divine Buster," A pink beam charged towards Yuuno, and he created a Round Shield, blocking the Divine Buster.

_I hope this barrier theory of mine works!_ Yuuno thought.

"Reverse Shield!" The librarian shouted.

The Round Shield in his hand glowed and slowly, Divine Buster started to disappear. A green mass of energy replaced the Divine Buster, and Yuuno cried out, "Shoot!"

The green mass of energy directed back at Nanoha.

"Protection Powered," Raising Heart intoned. Nanoha shielded herself just in time. Everyone else looked up, surprised that Yuuno actually used _shooting_ magic _without _Celestial Heart and using a _barrier._

Yuuno was grinning widely, and Nanoha was taken aback.

"Yuuno-kun, what was that?" The brunette asked.

"That was a new barrier theory I've wanted to test out. I named it Reverse Shield, because the shield can either reflect the attack back or absorb the attack and change it to my own. That Divine Buster just now could have been reflected back to you, Nanoha, but I chose the other ability of the reverse Shield. I absorbed the Divine Buster and made it my _own_, and then I shot it towards you, Nanoha," Yuuno explained.

"Can you teach me that, Yuuno-sensei?" Subaru asked excitedly.

"Me too!" Teana voiced out.

"Of course, but the theory might be complicated for you to understand to use it…" Yuuno said.

"Everyone can learn it all together later, after dinner. Let's continue our training." Hayate told Subaru and Teana.

Everyone went back to training and Nanoha took out Celestial Heart.

"Try shooting Divine Buster, since you've fired one of it just now," Nanoha smiled.

"Standby, ready. Set up!" The green pearl device glowed with green light.

Yuuno, in his new barrier jacket, held his device in his right hand.

"Shooting Mode, Divine Buster." Celestial Heart said.

Yuuno shot the Divine Buster, and this time, finally, after trying for about **ten** times previously, got it. The Divine Buster smashed onto the ground, making a hole in it.

"Congratulations, my master. You did it." Celestial Heart told Yuuno.

The blonde man beamed; he was as happy as a lark. He finally shot a decent Divine Buster _with_ accuracy and power. Nanoha worked on the screens and a beeline of gadget drones appeared.

"Shoot Starlight Breaker next!" Nanoha said.

"Starlight Breaker," Green energy began gathering at the tip of Celestial Heart.

"Shoot!" Yuuno attacked, aiming at the gadget drones.

The green Starlight Breaker punched straight through the drones and all of them fell to the ground.

"I did it, Nanoha!" Yuuno went over to the brunette, giving her an elated smile. Nanoha returned the smile, and she said, "Since you can already use Starlight Breaker, use the cartridge system and activate Axel Mode."

Yuuno nodded and Celestial Heart said, "Cartridge system, set up."

The device did not change much; only that there's a magazine of cartridges below the green pearl, like Nanoha's.

"Let's shoot Axel Shooter," Celestial Heart suggested.

"Axel Shooter!" Yuuno called out, and a dozen green bullets shot out from the tip of the device.

"Yuuno-kun, concentrate and control the bullets!" Nanoha instructed.

The librarian shut his eyes and concentrated hard; there are three times as many bullets to control compared to Divine Shooter. The bullets bent and surrounded an unmoving gadget drone.

Yuuno raised his left hand and said, "Shoot!"

The dozen bullets pierced through the gadget drone with ease. Celestial Heart spat out a spent cartridge and Yuuno breathed in deeply.

"That was hard, Axel Shooter." He looked at Nanoha and Raising Heart.

"Your first try was good; your shooting skills have improved a lot, Yuuno-kun. Be proud of that fact." Nanoha patted the man on the shoulders.

_Thank you, Nanoha._ The librarian told the brunette. Green eyes met blue eyes.

Both of them blushed slightly and Yuuno looked away. Suddenly, his head jerked back and his eyes focused on a scene. He saw a woman, smiling. It wasn't the type of smile that would appear when pleased or delighted. It was more of a smile that a heartless hunter or poachers about to do the final strike to a dying animal.

She stood in a far corner of the forest environment of the training grounds. In her hand held a whip and he shivered in fear. Then a breeze picked up, sending her black hair like seaweed in a wave.

Yuuno was in a trance. He felt a sharp pain tugging at the back of his head and dropped Celestial Heart. He clasped his hands around his head, and his green pupils widened, in an obvious shock and pain.

"Yuuno-kun? What's wrong?" Nanoha exclaimed.

Everyone went forward and Shamal examined the librarian with Klarer Wind, a green Ancient Belkan magic triangle appearing under her. Yuuno groaned, and knelt down to the ground. He clutched his head so tightly that the knuckles of his fingers turned white.

"Shamal, what's wrong with Yuuno?" Vita queried anxiously.

"He seems to be in shock; he's remembering something terrible that happened to him in the past," Shamal's voice was filled with concern and worry.

Yuuno started to scream and tears flowed down his cheek non-stop.

"Don't come near me, I don't know! I told you before, I don't know anything!" He shouted.

"Yuuno, stay with us! It's alright; all of your friends are here!" Fate yelled, on the verge of crying.

"Yuuno-kun, it's Nanoha. Look, everyone is beside you. There's no one here to harm you!" Nanoha called out, shaking his body.

Then, Yuuno stopped screaming, and his hands loosened the grip on his head. His hands fell to the ground, and his eyes rolled over. Yuuno went limp and plunged into darkness.

"YUUNO!" Everyone shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit exaggerating, but I hope you still enjoyed it.<strong>


	5. What happened in the past

**Author's Note: From this chapter on, it'll reveal Yuuno's past and why he could use offensive abilities. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IN SECTION SIX'S MEDICAL DIVISION, ONE OF THE WARDS. FRIDAY, 2 DAYS AFTER WEDNESDAY<strong>

Yuuno's head throbbed painfully, and he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He remembered something that happened when he was about seven years old.

There he was standing in an enclosed dark room, with his hands bound in chains to the ceiling.

The place reeked of decomposed rubbish; it was unbearable. He saw a woman in front of him, her right hand holding a whip, with a dark purple emerald embedded on the handle.

"Little boy, if you tell me truthfully, you won't have to get hurt. Or else, you will be ruthlessly tortured," The woman spoke.

The woman stepped forwards and Yuuno took in the sight. The woman had her jet black hair all the way down to her waist, with dark purple eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a dark purple coat that reached to her ankles, a matching black shirt and pants that showed off her body.

"Now, entertain me with your enormous power. The power to control the Lost Logia items," The woman crackled.

"I was told not to use my power in front of strangers like you!" Yuuno glared at the woman.

"Hm? I guess sweet talking doesn't work with you," The woman hissed.

She brought up her right hand, and swept the whip down hard on the little boy. Yuuno yelped in pain, and his chest was bleeding from a whip mark. The woman continued a few more whips, and ceased the whipping.

"Now show me your power, or I won't show you any mercy!" The woman ordered.

Yuuno did not budge and merely stood there, his green eyes boring anger and stubbornness into the dark purple eyes of his torturer.

"Why you! I'll whip you until you show me!" The woman raised her voice, enraged.

With each sounding whip, Yuuno howled and screamed in agony. The woman whipped Yuuno until she was panting heavily, and her whip was bloodied by Yuuno's blood.

Yuuno's clothes were stained crimson red; he had whip marks all over his body. He was bleeding all over his body, blood oozing profusely out of the multiple wounds.

"Hmph, I'll come back tomorrow and ask you again. You better cooperate with me, or I'll whip you til you're half-dead." The woman stormed out of the room, her high heels making noise as she stepped out and closed the big vault door.

Yuuno forced himself not to cry, as the salty tears would sting his wounds and increase the tremendous amount of pain he was feeling. He created a green magic circle under his feet, and with a Chain Bind, he crushed the chains that held onto his wrists.

He fell down head first to the ground, and he struggled to bring himself up. With a last effort, he teleported himself out of the terrifying place.

The young boy could feel his life draining away with each passing minute; he needed to find someone who would help him. He was in the middle of a forest when he teleported himself out. He could not afford to close his eyes; he knew he would sleep forever and never wake up again.

The four year old Yuuno was in a pitiful sight; his hair was covered with dirt and dust. His clothes were ragged and caked with dry blood. With each step he took, he was wasting time and energy.

That woman with the whip might chase after him and he would have to be whipped mercilessly again. Gathering all of his magic power, he created a large magic circle. He called upon the nearest Lost Logia artefact he could sense.

The Lost Logia artefact responded immediately to his call; the magical staff that was being buried to the ground emerged, glowing with magical power. The Scrya Clan was nearby, digging the ground for hidden artefacts. All of them stared at the magical staff with wonder; it had appeared out of the blue moon.

The staff released an energy wave, and flew to the direction of Yuuno. The Scrya Clan followed closely behind, and they were stunned to see the little boy on the ground, covered with whip marks.

The Scrya Clan brought the boy back to their camp, and all those that could use healing magic commenced the healing on the little body. The Chief of the Scrya Clan looked at the young boy, and the staff lying still on the ground.

When they had reached the boy, the staff stopped glowing and remained still. The Chief then sealed the artefact and brought it back together with the fallen boy.

After a week of continuous healing, Yuuno finally regained consciousness. His whip marks were all gone, and his clothes had changed to a simple plain shirt and pants. He was wrapped in thick blankets and he felt safe and warm. He was lying in a tent, and he could hear voices outside.

The young boy got up slowly; a wave of dizziness swept past him and he was weak. Just then, a kind-looking middle-aged woman stepped into the tent, and gasped. She rushed to the boy's side, and pressed him gently back into the snug bed.

She told the boy to wait there, and dashed out. The woman came back with a bunch of elderly people. Four old man with grey hair and beards and one of them with a necklace of beads around his neck. Four elderly women with gentle looks on their faces accompanied them.

Yuuno studied the elderly people with green innocent eyes. The four elderly women began healing the little boy while the old man with the necklace of beads spoke.

"What's your name, boy?" He asked gently.

"Yuuno," Yuuno said.

"Yuuno. That's a nice name," He smiled, smoothing the soft hair of the boy.

Yuuno smiled, and he asked, "What's your name, kind old man?"

The middle-aged woman leaned forward and was about to say something to Yuuno when the elderly man stopped her. He shook his head and answered the boy.

"I don't have a name. Why don't you give me a name?"

"Then, can I call you Grandpa? I don't have a Grandpa, or a Grandma, or a Papa, or a Mama, and you are so nice to me," Yuuno replied naively.

The elderly man laughed and patted Yuuno's head affectionately.

"All right, you can call me Grandpa. From now on, you belong to the Scrya Clan. You'll have lots of Grandpas, Grandmas, Papas, Mamas, and siblings. Your name would be Yuuno Scrya, okay?"

"Okay!" Yuuno grinned.

**END OF REMEMBERED MEMORY**

* * *

><p><strong>It's weird, I know. So just read on if you liked it. Thanks.<strong>


	6. Harsh Training

**Author's Note: I hope you would enjoy this chapter. Please note that the three aces and the Wolkenritter are not inferior to Yuuno. He's trained a lot and got better. :D **

**rosidkeren: I've read your reviews, and I think your ideas are good, but my story idea does not flow like that; and it would make a huge change to my story. I'm truly sorry that I cannot write your ideas into this story, but I suggest that you take back your ideas and _write _your own story using them. I would look forward to reading your story based on them if you are going to write one on it. Warmest regards from me. Still, I hope you can continue to enjoy the rest of my story and I would be more than glad if you would like to take some of my ideas in this story; but I hope you can tell me if you need it. All the best! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>IN A HOSPITAL WARD IN SECTION SIX, FRIDAY, AFTER YUUNO FAINTED<strong>

"Yuuno-kun? Yuuno-kun? Yuuno? Yuuno?" Several voices were calling him softly.

Yuuno opened his eyes and saw all the faces of his friends. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Arf, Chrono, Amy, Shari, Mary, Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, Vice, Verossa, Schach, Carim, Reinforce Zwei, Agito, Lindy and Vivio.

"Urgh…" The Head Librarian groaned weakly.

His friends looked relieved and he realised that Nanoha had puffy eyes and nose.

"You moron! You've slept for two days straight!" Vita cried. Signum held the red-headed knight by her arm, motioning her to quietened down.s

"Sorry, I remembered something horrible," Yuuno whispered.

"What horrible thing?" Fate questioned gently.

"I remem-" The blonde man was cut off as he clutched his head tightly, moaning in pain.

Shamal went over and casted a spell on the librarian, and Yuuno relaxed, drifting off to sleep.

"Whatever thing that had happened to him definitely wasn't good; from the way he got traumatised earlier on and now that he has trouble relating it to us. We should let him rest." The doctor said, ushering everyone out of the ward.

**2 DAYS AFTER, SUNDAY**

The Head of the Infinity Library was still lying in bed, with constant headaches, and occasionally nightmares about his memory he remembered. Nevertheless, Yuuno still worked with sensitive information that required him to do it.

"Yuuno, how's your headaches?" Shamal entered the room, and gave the librarian an overall scan with her magic.

"I feel fine already. Can I go back to work now?" Yuuno asked.

The Lady of the Lake shook her head firmly, as she wanted the man to rest more; he's practically working every second. The Head Librarian pestered Shamal until the doctor got annoyed.

"Okay okay! You've asked that question tons of times, Yuuno. Really, you should not work so hard; you're like Nanoha and Fate, always straining yourselves," Shamal nagged.

Yuuno scratched his head gently and laughed.

"The Infinity Library should be a mess by now; I've left my staffs for four days straight." Yuuno said worriedly.

Shamal sighed and gave Yuuno a fresh change of clothes. After the librarian changed into a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a brown jacket, he noticed Celestial Heart sitting on the bedside table.

_Nanoha must have put it here… I wonder if the others are all right; I haven't seen them since Friday…_ Yuuno thought. He hung the device on his neck and bade Shamal goodbye.

When the Chief Librarian reached the TSAB database, his staffs rushed to him and they bombarded him with questions.

"Boss, are you all right?"

"We were worried!"

"Boss, we heard you were in the hospital ward!"

"Did Miss Takamachi give you that green device?"

"We were piled up with so much work; especially about sensitive information!"

Yuuno sweat dropped and calmed everyone down. He told them that he was in the hospital ward, because he had a terrible headache, also that green device was made for him by Nanoha. When his staffs asked him why Nanoha made him the device, he replied, "We're good friends, so she simply made one for me."

And that was that.

The library staffs went back to work, and Yuuno had a dozen requests on sensitive information; most of them about Lost Logia.

Yuuno typed away in his office, and ran his searching magic in the Infinity Library, as he resumed work in the database.

**ONE DAY LATER, MONDAY**

"Yuuno, am I disturbing you?" A gentle voice caught the librarian's attention.

"No, Hayate. How may I help you?" Yuuno replied.

"If you are not really busy now, can you train us this afternoon? Ginga, Cinque, Nove, Dieci, Wendi, Sein, Otto and Deed are coming to join us, together with Carim, Rossa and Schach. There will be a big mock battle, and it's going to be fun!" Hayate said excitedly.

"I've never fought any of the number sisters before, and I'm finishing up the work here already. Save a spot for me!" Yuuno beamed.

Hayate ended the transmission, and Yuuno continued to finish up his work.

**AN HOUR LATER**

By the time Yuuno reached the training grounds of Section Six, the forwards and the three aces have already changed into their barrier jackets; Agito and Rein have also unison with Signum and Hayate.

"Standby, ready! Set up!" The green pearl device in Yuuno's hands glowed.

Within a few moments, Yuuno was clad in his green barrier jacket, holding Celestial Heart in his right hand.

"Yuuno, prepare yourself!" Fate said.

Without warning, Fate swung Bardiche towards Yuuno. The librarian dodged it, looking confused.

_Are __**all**__ of you attacking me?_ Yuuno asked mentally.

_Yes; and I won't be easy on you!_ Vita grinned.

_We're doing this mock battle in the following order: Fate, Vita, Hayate, Signum and me. _Nanoha informed.

Yuuno raised a Round Shield as Fate slashed her Bardiche in its Zamber Form. The two mages separated, and Yuuno flew up high.

"Axel Fin," A pair of green wings appeared on Yuuno's shoes.

Fate was catching up fast in her Sonic Form.

_I need to be faster…_ Yuuno thought, as Bardiche's Zamber sword hit Yuuno's Round Shield again.

"Holy Fin," Celestial Heart sounded, and the wings on Yuuno's shoes grew larger, giving him speed and agility.

"Is this a new move Nanoha developed?" Yuuno asked, surprised.

"No, my master. I upgraded it," Celestial Heart replied.

"Photon Lancer," Bardiche intoned. Several yellow missiles were launched towards Yuuno, and he flew higher, dodging them.

Yuuno turned around to face Fate, and he attacked with Axel Shooter. Fate flew past the green bullets easily, and created a yellow magic circle under her feet.

"Photon Smasher!" A blast of yellow beam charged towards Yuuno.

"Reverse Shield!" Yuuno raised a green shield and reflected Fate's Photon Smasher back to her. Fate used Sonic Move and dodged it, but Yuuno changed the direction of Photon Smasher and the yellow beam continued following her.

As Fate flew in the sky, with her Photon Smasher chasing her, Yuuno began to think of a strategy. He knew his friends are going against him in full power, even though it's a mock battle.

Yuuno teleported himself several metres in front of Fate, and raised a barrier. He began charging a Divine Buster as Fate was approaching him. The blonde girl stopped immediately in front of the barrier and sped away using Sonic Move.

Yuuno waved his left hand and the Photon Smasher surged up towards the sky, still chasing after Fate. The Divine Buster he charged shot out too and a pink and yellow beam went after Fate.

Fate flew swiftly and quickly; Yuuno could not keep up with her and ceased the two bombardment spells. Seeing her chance, the blonde girl fired her Trident Smasher towards Yuuno.

"Protection Powered," Celestial Heart produced a light green barrier around her master. The Trident Smasher did not go through the barrier, but it did push Yuuno backwards and the librarian almost lost balance. Clearly, Fate won. Yuuno heaved a sigh of relief when the first mock battle was over.

Next up was Vita, and as Yuuno didn't want to strain the red-headed knight since the JS Incident, he simply casted a Struggle Bind and ended the mock battle in ten minutes, which left Vita in the air, with her Graf Eisen in its Gigant Form. She tried to struggle herself out of the bind, flailing frantically and trying to use magic, but to no avail. She huffed and panted slightly, glaring at the librarian.

Vita sulked and stared at Yuuno when the short battle ended, and the librarian laughed tensely. He put up a healing magic circle underneath the Iron Knight, in case she got any injuries.

Hayate and Yuuno faced each other in the next battle; the librarian gulped and held onto Celestial Heart tightly. Hayate is a SS Rank mage, and she's an expert in wide-area bombardment.

_I'm not surviving this; passing through Fate is hard enough, I might as well not fight._ Yuuno concluded, and he told the group to stop the mock battle.

"Unless you finish this mock battle, we're not letting you go," Nanoha said firmly, which left Yuuno gaping and desperate.

"Master!" Celestial Heart warned. Hayate was preparing to fire her Diabolic Emission; Yuuno flew as fast as he could to avoid the bombardment attack. When Hayate fired the dark-coloured globe of concentrated magic, Yuuno casted a Steel Defense and was unscathed.

"Hraesvelgr!" Hayate yelled, and multiple sigils appeared in front of her and powerful energy beams shot towards Yuuno.

"Star Shower!" Celestial Heart attacked, conjuring up six green beams, each as large as a single Divine Buster. Yuuno's eyes widened as the beams counterattacked Hayate's Hraesvelgr.

"Control, please." Celestial Heart asked. The six green beams charged towards the powerful energy beams of Hayate's and they clashed with one another, resulting in several explosions. But some of Hayate's Hraesvelgr got past Yuuno's Star Shower and the librarian raised a barrier just in time to protect himself. The energy beams cracked Yuuno's barrier and did some damage to his barrier jacket.

When the smoke cleared, Hayate smiled widely; Yuuno had attacked her Hraesvelgr. Yuuno, on the other hand, was panting heavily and had an incredulous and stunned expression on his face.

"I'm not doing this training anymore; I want to go back to the Infinity Library." Yuuno said, looking at his friends pleadingly while gasping for breath.

"No! That battle with Hayate was great, and that Star Shower you counterattacked surprised all of us. You'll have to teach me that move, Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha said.

"Signum, you're next." Hayate returned to the onlookers, and gestured at Signum. The Knight made her way to the air, her eyes glittering with determination. Yuuno breathed deeply, raising his device.

"Celestial Heart, Sword Mode!" Yuuno ordered. The device changed into a sword, similar to Fate's except that the sword is green instead of yellow.

_I'll teach you the way of the sword along the battle; pay attention._ Signum told the librarian mentally. As Laevatein slashed against Celestial Heart, sparks flew all over the place; Yuuno gritted his teeth as he tried his best to maintain his position.

After several blows, Yuuno was panting and looking at Signum as the pink-haired woman held Laevatein steadily, showing no signs of exhaustion.

"That's enough, Scrya. You've improved along the way, but you'll need to practise more. Testarossa and I would teach you more, if you wish to." Signum said as she landed onto the ground.

Yuuno looked at Nanoha, and shook his head profusely.

_I'm exhausted, and I really don't want to fight anymore._ Yuuno said to Nanoha mentally.

_Come on, I'm the last one on the battle. Besides, I've hardly fought you before, and I'll be using a lot of bombardment spells, so you can practise too._ Nanoha encouraged as she flew up the sky.

"Axel Shooter," Raising Heart said, and a dozen pink bullets made their way to the librarian.

Yuuno counterattacked with Axel Shooter, and had a hard time shooting Nanoha's bullets as she kept changing the directions of her pink bullets. He got bruised all over his body from the pink bullets, adding previous ones from the previous battles. His body was sore and hurt.

"Divine Buster!" Nanoha shouted, and a pink beam of energy shot towards Yuuno.

"Divine Buster," Celestial Heart sounded. A pink beam and a green beam clashed together, eventually exploding in a screen of smoke.

Nanoha changed into her Exceed Mode and began charging her Excelion Buster.

"Excelion Mode Drive Ignition." Celestial Heart said, and changed to its more advanced mode, along with a bulkier barrier jacket on Yuuno.

"Ehh? Celestial Heart, stop this at once!" Yuuno said, shocked at his device.

"Excelion Buster," A green beam of energy began charging up at the tip of Celestial Heart.

"Excelion Buster! Break Shoot!" Nanoha fired her Excelion Buster, and at the same moment, Celestial Heart shot the green Excelion Buster as well.

"No!" Yuuno yelled, as the green beam fired. The two Excelion Buster clashed again, like previously with the Divine Busters.

"Blaster One! Booster Shoot!" Nanoha attacked, and her Excelion Buster overpowered Yuuno's.

As Nanoha's Excelion Buster is about to hit the librarian, he teleported himself out and onto the ground.

Sitting on the ground, panting very heavily, was an exhausted and drained Yuuno Scrya. Nanoha landed beside him, and Shamal went forward to heal the two mages.

"Just heal Nanoha; I can heal myself," Yuuno told the doctor. As soon as Nanoha has been healed, Shamal proceeded to heal the librarian despite him saying that he would heal himself. Yuuno had no more energy left to argue; he was simply too exhausted. This was the most exhausting training he ever had in his entire life.

After an hour of resting, Yuuno watched the forwards' training. He was tired but he decided that he should train more. Just then, a hand pulled him by his ponytail. Yuuno was about to fall behind when he created a bind around the hand who had pulled his hair.

"Oops! You've caught me!" Sein said as she emerged onto the solid ground, her hand still in a green bind and holding on to Yuuno's ponytail.

The librarian released the binding spell and spotted Ginga, Cinque, Nove, Dieci, Wendi, , Otto and Deed, together with Carim, Rossa and Schach. Sister Schach went forward and told off Sein.

"Sister Sein, that was really disrespectful towards Yuuno-sensei! Apologise to him now!" Schach demanded from Sein.

The sixth number apologised to Yuuno and the blonde man smiled, accepting Sein's apology. After that, Yuuno and the group went to begin their trainings.

**AFTER SEVERAL SUPER-DUPER-AWESOME-INTENSE-TIRING MOCK BATTLES & TRAININGS**

Yuuno went back to the database and resumed his work, but he couldn't help feeling sore, bruised, drained and exhausted. He did not realise he was _going_ to overtrain.

* * *

><p><strong>Wheee! I was going to stop publishing the chapters after the 5th chapter because I'm afraid you would not like it, especially after this chapter. Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


	7. Captured!

**Author's note: I know this chapter is sort of weird, and that you might not like it. But still. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE DAYS AFTER THE MONDAY WHERE YUUNO HAD SERIOUS TRAININGS AT SECTION SIX WITH THE ACES &amp; COMPANY, WHICH MAKES TODAY SATURDAY<strong>

Yuuno Scrya, was, as ever, working like a dog in the Infinity Library. He gets lots of work from his "awesome" friend, Chrono. He gets requests for information from literally all the branches of the TSAB. He has to attend auctions regarding Lost Logia, sometimes purchasing artefacts for the Bureau.

He has to go to universities to talk about lectures. He has to attend talks and provide advice. Last but not least, he has to attend a meeting every month, gathering all the heads of the branches of the TSAB, held in the headquarters.

Most of all, he has this new device given to him by his childhood friend, Takamachi Nanoha. And he has absolutely no idea why he could wield it and why he is training so hard. The answer is of course, well, you know.

He really don't want Nanoha's efforts to create him a device to be a failed one, since he knew she was upset the last time he rejected her offer of accepting the device. But still, the librarian found that his device is actually very useful when he is working.

Celestial Heart, his device, helps him to collate the data he found and send it to the people who needed the information. Also, the device helps to keep an eye out on his staffs and on anyone who attempts to steal valuable tomes in the library. All in all, he was glad that he had a device to assist him.

And so it happens, today, while the Head Librarian was training in Section Six by himself, he decided to test out his device's abilities.

"Can you show me all the abilities you have? Including Nanoha's," Yuuno asked.

"All right, load cartridge." The device spat out a spent cartridge and proceeded to demonstrate its abilities.

Celestial Heart displayed all of Nanoha's offensive abilities first: Divine Shooter, Snipe Shot, Axel Shooter, Crossfire Shoot, Divine Buster, Excelion Buster, Force Burst, Barrel Shot, Axel Charge System, Starlight Breaker, Barrier Burst, Strike Flame and Stardust Fall.

Then, the device showed Yuuno Nanoha's defensive abilities: Protection, Round Shield, Flier Fin, Axel Fin, Flash Move, Reactor Purge, Bind Break, Active Guard and Holding Net. Other abilities include: Area Search and Restrict Lock.

By the time Celestial Heart was finished with showing Nanoha's abilities, he was panting heavily and a dozen cartridges were littered all over on the ground.

_I wonder how she managed to use this many bombardment attacks. _Yuuno thought in awe.

"Yuuno-kun! That was splendid; you've already mastered shooting magic!" Nanoha exclaimed, with Fate, Hayate, Reinforce, the Wolkenritter and the forwards tagging behind.

"Ah… I was just testing Celestial Heart out," Yuuno explained.

"Master, should we continue?" The green device asked.

"Just… restrain yourself," Yuuno sweat dropped.

Celestial Heart's actions shocked the librarian, and surprised the rest of the onlookers. The device began to display _its_ own attacks, deprived from Raising Heart.

Holy Fin, granting more speed and agility; which is the upgraded version of Axel Fin.

Holy Shooter, the enhanced version of Axel Shooter, has up two dozen bullets, which two cartridges are spent.

Star Shower, similar to Fate's Photon Lancer, is six green Divine Busters, using six cartridges for each Divine Buster charged up. The Divine Busters can be guided as individual missiles, or combined together as a large bombardment spell.

Meteor Shower is the improved version of Star Shower; instead of six Divine Busters, there are a dozen, thus using two full magazines.

Moonlight Breaker, a bombardment spell which is the upgraded version of Excelion Buster. There are two variations of this spell: the first variation of the spell can be fired like Force Burst, meaning that all arms of the shot may be fired at once or delay the last one until after the others weakens the target's defences. The second variation is that this spell can be used as a wide-area spatial attack.

Lastly, the most powerful attack of the device: Heaven Asunder, a bombardment spell which combines all the shooting spells, excluding Starlight Breaker: Divine Shooter, Crossfire Shoot, Axel Shooter, Holy Shooter, Divine Buster, Excelion Buster, Force Burst, Star Shower, Meteor Shower and Moonlight Breaker.

"Heaven Asunder 1%," The green device intoned. When the massive bombardment spell was unleashed, the training area was wrecked, leaving everyone else speechless. When the blinding green light ceased, Yuuno was lying flat on the ground, his face pale and panting, his breaths in rasps.

The Head Librarian changed out of his barrier jacket and into his ferret form, curling up in a tight ball. Shamal gave Yuuno a healing session on the spot, scolding him for doing all that ridiculous stuff and straining his Linker Core, surpassing its limits.

The ferret wasn't listening to the doctor's words at all; he had succumbed to the strain of his training. He had _overtrained_. Shamal brought the tired ferret back to Section Six's ward to allow Yuuno to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY MORNING, TWO DAYS AFTER FRIDAY<strong>

The ferret finally woke up after resting for two days. He feels rejuvenated, but when he tried to use magic, it hurt a lot and made him feel weak. Just then, Shamal and the others went into the ward to check on the librarian.

"Yuuno-san, you're awake!" Reinforce smiled, and flew to the ferret.

"Yeah, but I can't use much magic. What's wrong with me, Shamal?" He asked.

"While you were resting, I took the chance to conduct a full body check-up and here are the results," Shamal produced several screens in front of the ferret, "your Linker Core has increased considerably; you're reaching SSS rank, Yuuno."

The ferret almost fainted after hearing Shamal.

"Is there absolutely any way to decrease my magic? I don't care by what means, just help me!" Yuuno pleaded, changing into his human form.

"Why? Isn't that a good thing?" Hayate interjected.

"I'm not in combat and stuff; I'm in the library working! There's no need for me to have such power."

"Yes, there is such a need for your vast power." A gravely familiar voice said, and a transmitter popped up. It was the number one cyborg in the JS incident, Uno.

"You, how- what are you doing?" Vita demanded.

"Professor Yuuno Scrya, the doctor has plans to use your power, to help him in his latest creation. Are you interested in rebuilding the lost world, Al Hazard?" The way the cyborg said it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"I would never do that!" Yuuno retorted, glaring at Uno.

"There's so much knowledge in your mind. Such valuable data would be much appreciated, Mr Scrya. I have a little present for you, enjoy." Jail Scaglietti spoke, he grinned evilly.

The screen changed into a video, playing something which everyone did not expect.

"W-w-why do you have that? _She _is back, isn't she? That goal of hers, I never thought you would be the one to help her achieve it." Yuuno said, clenching his fists.

"Isn't that a nice present? I taped that pitiful torture of yours, and I purposely left, to see you leave the place, to use your power. But, you've only used it once, such a waste. How you've grown… I suppose that power of yours has been locked away after so long… Never mind that, since I have the key to unlock that sealed part of you. I'll meet you in person someday, Scrya." A woman spoke, with jet black hair all the way down to her waist, with dark purple eyes and fair skin.

She was wearing a dark purple coat that reached to her ankles, a matching black shirt and pants that showed off her body.

Yuuno gritted his teeth in anger and glared at the woman, who was with Jail Scaglietti and his four cyborg numbers. Just then, red lights went off in Section Six.

"All branches of TSAB, the criminal Jail Scaglietti and his cyborg numbers, Uno, Tre, Quattro and Sette have escaped. They're working with another class-one dimensional criminal, Velanor. The Headquarters have already dispatched people to search for them around various planets; please search for the criminals on your positions." Lindy Harlaown informed through a transmitter.

Yuuno sat on the bed, trembling with strong emotions built inside of him. He got up and transformed into his barrier jacket, and headed out to train. If he is going to meet that woman, he would need to get a lot stronger. _A lot more._

For the next few days, signs of gadget drones attacking Mid-Childa have been spotted. The three aces and the forwards went to eliminate them, with Yuuno tagging along. The group knows that the archaeologist needs to get stronger, for his own sake; so they let him take most of the fighting.

Every time Yuuno has spare time, he would train and train, often in AMF conditions, in different situations and honing bombardment spells. He also practised using Heaven Asunder in 1%, 2% and so on, but he never got to fire more than 50%, for there was too much magic power involved and the training area can be totally destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER, TUEDAY<strong>

Yuuno has officially transferred to Section Six and he remained in service for those who need sensitive information. He had started to control his special ability of controlling Lost Logia, using the Jewel Seeds. Since the Tome of the Night Sky is already under its mistress' control, Yuuno never tried to utilise its power. He's standing in the middle of the training ground now, with his friends looking intently at him.

Concentrating every ounce of power he has, he willed the Jewel Seeds around him, and, he eventually had the Jewel Seeds under his complete control. For a few days now, he has been training on utilising the Jewel Seeds that Nanoha and Fate sealed off; twelve of twenty one of them, nine of which were lost to the Jewel Seed incident.

A blue aura of energy swirled around Yuuno, as the twelve Jewel Seeds glowed brightly. They flew to Yuuno, around his barrier jacket's dark green coat. Aligning themselves each on the coat, in a pattern, they formed a new barrier jacket on the green coat: the Jewel Seeds embedded themselves onto the dark green coat, one each on the gloves of Yuuno's palms, the rest of them strewn around randomly.

"Divine Buster," Celestial Heart intoned, in its Excelion Mode. Two cartridges were loaded, and the Jewel Seeds glowed on Yuuno's barrier jacket.

The Divine Buster charged up, as large as the one that Nanoha had when she was in the Cradle a year ago, using her Blaster Three to charge up a Divine Buster which blasted through the walls of the Cradle to reach the number four cyborg, Quattro.

Yuuno released the massive Divine Buster, smashing through ten units of gadget drones with maximum AMF that were set up in the training ground.

"Master, are you all right?" Celestial Heart asked. Yuuno nodded and looked at the Jewel Seeds on his barrier jacket.

_The Jewel Seeds must have been a booster to your attacks. _Fate said mentally.

_This booster of Jewel Seeds is extremely powerful; without even using the Blaster System, the Divine Buster could already be fired at Blaster Three. Yuuno-kun, are you sure it's alright to use it, considering the amount of strain if there are some? _Nanoha asked with a worried tone.

_No need to worry; there isn't any strain on me at all._ Yuuno told his friends.

"Setting up Jewel Seeds as Jewel Mode," Celestial Heart sounded.

"Is it really fine to use that? There would be an insane amount of magic power for you," Agito said, frowning.

"Jewel Mode would be my final trump card; after all, there's still the Blaster Mode. Plus, everyone is with me, so I'll be just fine." Yuuno assured.

With that, the librarian continued to train using Jewel Mode in an extremely heavy AMF condition, preparing for what was about to come.

**THE NEXT DAY, WEDNESDAY**

Vivio was playing happily with Nanoha and Fate in Section Six that afternoon, with the forwards training with Yuuno. Vita, Hayate, Rein, Vice, Signum and Agito were observing their training via monitors. Suddenly, the cyborg numbers, Tre and Sette, appeared in the sky, with units of gadget drones.

Using her IS, Ride Impulse, Tre dove in and caught Vivio in her arms. Alarmed, Nanoha and Fate immediately transformed and chased after the girl. Fate changed into her Sonic Form, and flew ahead of Nanoha. Hayate, Signum, Rein and Agito performed Unison-In and they proceeded to intercept the numbers, along with the gadget drones. The forwards attacked too, along with Vice.

The Ace of Aces attacked with Axel Shooter from the rear, and, when she missed her target, changed Raising Heart into Excelion Mode. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sette preparing an attack behind her.

Nanoha fired an Excelion Buster towards Sette, and the number took a direct hit. Having her Boomerang Blades destroyed by Nanoha's Excelion Buster, Sette flew faster and up to Tre, who pulled her along with her.

Fate fired Plasma Lancer towards Tre and Sette, but, Tre was able to outrun them, even when she fired her Trident Smasher. Yuuno intervened the number by teleporting several metres ahead of them, and firing a Star Shower at them. Tre dodged the attack and continued flying, with Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno chasing after her and Sette.

"Holy Fin," The pair of green wings on Yuuno's shoes grew bigger and he flew faster. Yuuno halted abruptly, and a green magic circle appeared underneath him. Using Transporter High, he attempted to teleport the escaping duo to where Nanoha and Fate were flying. But, at that moment, someone was in front of him.

Velanor.

Dressed in the same outfit, holding her device whip in her right hand, she smirked at Yuuno. Waving her whip, she slashed the whip towards Yuuno. The librarian casted a barrier around himself, and the collision of the whip and the barrier created a smokescreen.

Vita attacked with her Schwalbe Fliegen and eight red balls flew towards Velanor. Signum and Agito performed Karyū Issen and the flames struck the woman on the back while she was dodging Vita's Schwalbe Fliegen.

As fast as lightning, Velanor slashed her whip at the three aces, the Wolkenritter, the forwards and Vice. All of them suffered a small whip mark and Yuuno, enraged, casted a Meteor Shower into a bombardment spell and fired it towards Velanor.

Velanor managed to dodge Yuuno's Meteor Shower and she escaped the scene with Vivio and the numbers. The librarian immediately teleported everyone back to the training grounds, using Physical Heal at those whom Velanor attacked.

The whip marks were healed within no time, and Yuuno scolded himself mentally for not being able to save Vivio. He trained even harder, with his friends worried for him while going through intense self-training.

Who knew that those whip marks given to Hayate, the Wolkenritter, Fate, Nanoha, Vice and the forwards was more than an attack. And that Jail Scaglietti had finished creating a new Cradle, wanting to fulfil his dream once again. For that, he sent Tre and Sette to capture Vivio. And he succeeded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks?...<strong>


	8. Battle of the Cradle

**Author's Note: Thank you rosidekeren, for the kind reminder. :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS AFTER VIVIO GOT CAPTURED<strong>

It happened suddenly, unpredictably. It was a normal day for Section Six. They were in their own training grounds, training for the upcoming 'war'. In the morning, at six am sharp, Yuuno and Nanoha ran three kilometres then did some serious workouts up to eight. They had a short break, and then joined up with the rest of Section Six, battling different types of gadget drones and having mock battles.

The sun was up high and Yuuno reached up to wipe the sweat off his brow before it slid into his eyes. He wiped his hand on his barrier jacket and tightened his grip on Celestial Heart; the cool metal felt good against his warm body.

The hairs on his neck raised and Yuuno spun around, summoning a round shield just in time.

"Round Shield," Celestial Heart said.

"Break through it, Eisen!" a familiar voice cried out.

Vita was above Yuuno, her eyes flashing and her mouth set in a hard line. Her hammer, Eisen had grown bigger until it seemed impossible for such a small girl to use it, let alone lift it; it was around five times her size.

More pressure was put on Yuuno, orange and green sparks flying as force and force came head on. Yuuno inched backwards slightly. His right arm shuddered as the giant hammer lowered an inch successfully.

Yuuno gritted his teeth and said, "Strengthen it, Celestial Heart."

"Yes, my master," Celestial Heart replied.

Streaks of green light flew to the staff, especially near the device, and then with a flash, the cracked shield shone, like a freshly polished shoe. Vita blinked once then pushed harder as she realized the shield was harder to break.

_Damn._

Magic circles formed underneath Vita and she jerked back, Eisen growing back to a more convenient size. She somersaulted then back flipped, narrowly missing the binding trap Yuuno set out. Yuuno closed his eyes and then strong, green binds appeared on Vita's wrists and ankles. She swore impressively then scowled, turning away.

"Fine, you win this one. Good job, you're getting better."

"Thanks Vita."

"…Just get me out."

Yuuno chuckled, ignoring the death glare Vita shot him. He waved a hand nonchalantly, the binds shattering as he did so. He turned around and smiled to the rest of Section Six. They had been divided into pairs and were ordered to have a mock battle. Apart from Yuuno and Vita, Nanoha and Teana were taking a drink under a tree.

Nanoha brightened as she spotted Yuuno and waved them over to join. Several plastic bottles were lined up against the trunk of the oak tree. Vita raised an eyebrow, looking at them. Nanoha tossed them small bottled water and smiled. "It's a hot day," she explained, somewhat blushing.

"Yeah. It's a hot day, even for summer. But, for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this, Nanoha," Vita said, frowning as she stared into the cloudless sky.

"Eh?" Nanoha and Yuuno said in unison, turning to Vita at the same time too.

Vita popped opened the small bottle and took huge gulps. She wiped her hand across her face and turned to them.

"I have a bad feeling." She said.

Nanoha laughed nervously. "Well, I hope that it's just the hot weather."

"Yeah, me too," Vita said in the same tone as Nanoha.

There was an awkward silence; the only noises were the battle cries, the sound of metal clashing and magic.

Teana stood up, nervously. "Um, I'll just, uh, go and get some more water. I think everyone will need some."

"Yes. It _is _a hot day," Nanoha said.

Teana bowed sharply then jogged back into the building.

Yuuno stood up, stretching his back. "I'll go for a walk. My legs are getting stiff."

"Old man," Vita muttered under her breath in which Yuuno happily ignored.

"Ah, I'll come too. Vita?" Nanoha jumped up, grinning.

Vita shook her head. "No thanks."

"Then we'll be back soon," Nanoha said as the pair walked into the light woods. Vita smiled at them, just as a pair of feet paused next to her. Teana dropped the bottles and sat down on the plush green grass.

"Eh? Where are Nanoha-san and Yuuno-sensei?" she asked.

"Gone for a walk." Came the crisp reply.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Yuuno were enjoying the small breeze, trying to cool down.

"Yuuno-kun?"

Yuuno turned to Nanoha.

"Yes?" he asked the brunette.

"About your past…"she hesitated, looking at Yuuno expectedly. Yuuno stiffened but he made a motion to let Nanoha go on. She cleared her throat and began again.

"Um, about your past, I just want to let you know that, um, that, err, that Section Six will stand by you, Yuuno-kun," she hurried.

Yuuno blinked and Nanoha felt a sinking motion. Was he offended?

Yuuno smiled. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

Nanoha smiled back. Then the gentle breeze picked up wildly, and they nearly lost their balance. Nanoha put up a hand to hold down her hair, the other searching wildly for Yuuno in the midst of the leaves, bark and sticks.

"Yuuno-kun, Yuuno-kun, where are you?" she shouted.

There was only the sound of the harsh wind. Nanoha closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, trying not to panic. When she seemed calmed enough, she reached mentally for Yuuno.

_Yuuno-kun, where are you?_

To her relief, there was an answer.

_I don't know. And I don't know why the wind turned into a sandstorm. Um, I'll fly into the sky, away from the mess. I'll meet you there?_

_Good idea!_

Several seconds later, she spotted a green ball of light expanding, then finally shattering into a comet as it flew higher into the sky to her right, several hundred metres away. Nanoha chuckled. Trust Yuuno to be the smart one.

She let go of her hair, the side ponytail swinging wildly, blocking her view as she fumbled for Raising Heart. Finally, her fingers clasped around the cool ruby.

"Raising Heart, Set up!"

"All right, my master!" Raising Heart agreed.

There was a ball of pink light surrounding her, the sphere blocking away the noise. Then she felt lighter and lighter. The light disappeared and she was in her barrier jacket. Without wasting any time, she shot off into the sky, clutching Raising Heart for all her life, fearing that she'll lose her favourite battle companion.

* * *

><p>Dread and worry struck her. Were the others okay? She closed her eyes again.<p>

_Fate, Hayate, Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Teana, Subaru, Erio, Caro, Arf, everyone, are you alright?_

_I'm okay. You, Nanoha? _Fate asked, worried.

_I'm absolutely fine. Nanoha? _Hayate asked.

_Damn this wind. I can't even see my hands and they're like thirty centimetres in front of my face! Where's everyone by the way? _Vita cursed.

_I don't know. Hey, everyone let's meet up in the sky, Yuuno-kun is somewhere up there and I'm on my way. _Nanoha suggested.

_Good idea. Bardiche?_

_Reinforce?_

And there were several calls to their devices as they transformed into their barrier jackets again. Nanoha put her right arm above her eyes trying to see. She willed to fly faster, the wings on her boots growing. She looked around and she could see a yellow streak to her left. Nanoha smiled and changed slightly to the left, flying next to Fate.

Fate paused in surprise then slowed down. She smiled at Nanoha, her mouths forming silent words. Nanoha shook her head and made a shrugging gesture. Fate frowned and switched to telepathy.

_Are you okay?_

Nanoha smiled. _Totally fine. What happened when the wind started?_

Fate paused. _Well, Signum and I were in the middle of a match; Signum was swinging her sword at me and then the wind came up and we were separated._

_Everyone, I think we're trapped._ Subaru interrupted them

_Eh? _Everyone shouted.

_Well, I was flying up and then I hit an invisible wall. I tried to get through but it seems to just absorb it. _Teana explained.

_Like an AMF? _Hayate asked, worried.

_Probably…_ Subaru trailed off.

_Why would they want to trap us? _Vita asked as everyone realised what was happening.

_Oh God, that explains everything. Vivio, Jail, Velandor…they don't want us to stop it…the Cradle._ Yuuno said weakly, breathing heavily.

_I'll contact TSAB! _Teana said, sending a transmitter. _No! It can't get through. The signal is too weak! _She cried out.

_Teana, calm down. The last thing we need is panic. The shield thingy must be blocking it._ Subaru calmed her down. _And it isn't like you to panic anyway…_

_Fate-san? _Erio asked.

_Yes?_

_I have an idea. Commander Hayate, Nanoha-san, and you are our strongest mages. Can you try to cast a spell to stop the wind first?_

_Good thinking, Erio._

Erio seemed to blush. _T-t-thanks. _He stammered.

_Alright! Nanoha, Hayate, where are you?_

Hayate and Nanoha flew beside Fate. Hayate opened her book. The others stepped back and Hayate raised an arm. Just as the SS rank mage was about to cast a spell, Jail Scaglietti appeared in front of the Cradle through a screen.

* * *

><p>"I see our guests have come. Welcome, to my new Cradle! Hahaha!" The mad scientist laughed, and the wind around the Cradle ceased.<p>

The Cradle was lifted off the ground once again. Jail Scaglietti laughed in the ship, together with his three numbers and Velanor. Vivio, with a Relic fused in her, sat in the Throne Room, crying for help.

Vice got his Storm Raider in his hands. Rein and Agito performed Unison-In with Hayate and Signum. The numbers joined in too.

When everyone reached the Cradle, the gadget drones attacked the intruders. Nanoha cleared the path with Axel Shooter.

Fate attacked with her Bardiche Zanber when she neared the Cradle, wanting to make an entrance for everyone, but she was repelled from the Cradle when she tried to do so. Even Subaru, in her cyborg mode, could not land an attack on it.

"Those whip marks must have been a spell to stop all of you from intercepting the Cradle," Yuuno reasoned, as he destroyed four units of gadget drones using Holy Shooter.

"Very smart, Mr Scrya; indeed, Velanor casted a spell to prevent those friends of yours who stopped my dream… Needless to say, the other numbers who joined you cannot fight in the Cradle too." Jail Scaglietti said through a screen in front of the Cradle.

"It'll be interesting, to see you fight alone, Yuuno. I'll be waiting for you, for the Jewel Seeds…" Velanor trailed off, and gave a small smile.

"Yuuno, go save Vivio and stop the Cradle. You know what will happen when it reaches orbit, so please. Everyone will maintain the front line defence and destroy the gadget drones." Hayate said.

"I understand. Take care, everyone." As the librarian flew off, Nanoha stopped him.

"Take my cartridges. You need them more than I do; don't worry, I have enough spares." The brunette handed him a dozen magazines. Nodding his thanks, Yuuno took off.

"Exceed Drive!" Yuuno ordered.

"Ignition," Celestial Heart responded, changing to its more advanced mode, giving Yuuno's barrier jacket a bulkier form.

As the Assault Squad went ahead first, Yuuno made a hole in the Cradle and flew in. As he was about to reach the floor, the wings on his shoes grew smaller as the AMF in the Cradle took effect.

Since he could fly even without the wings on his shoes, he cancelled Holy Fin.

_The Engine Room and the Throne Room are equally important. If I stopped Vivio first, the Cradle may reach the orbit before I could destroy the engine._ After a few moments of thinking, Yuuno headed for the Engine Room first.

"Conducting WAS. This will take some time." Celestial Heart said. Leaving small balls of green light behind him, Yuuno found gadget drones in front of him.

"Strike Flame," Celestial Heart intoned, creating a energy bayonet from the tip of Celestial Heart.

"ACS Driver!" Green wings extended out from Celestial Heart as Yuuno charged through the gadget drones. Soon, the mage reached the Engine Room. The core of the engine was encased in a diamond.

Yuuno used Holy Shooter to destroy the cubes of robots guarding the core, and probed the core with Celestial Heart.

"Reach it!" Yuuno cried, and the tip of the energy bayonet pierced through the hard casing. Charging an Excelion Buster in the casing, Yuuno released the spell in the core and sealed up the hole he made in the diamond casing.

"Celestial Heart, maintain the Excelion Buster in the core until I tell you to shoot it," Yuuno said.

"All right," The device replied.

Yuuno charged back and flew as fast he could to the Throne Room, which was at the other side of the Cradle.

When the librarian reached the Throne Room, Vivio was sitting in the throne, with Velanor, Jail and his four numbers standing beside her.

"Vivio, I've come to save you!" Yuuno said, and glared at Jail and Velanor.

He attacked the criminals, but they disappeared as soon as he hit them; an illusion by Quattro. Vivio shouted in pain and transformed into her Saint Armour.

"Listen, Your Majesty. The man in front of you took away your mamas. Destroy him." Quattro said, in the deepest part of the Cradle with Velanor, Jail Scaglietti, Uno, Tre and Sette.

"When the time is right, I will go up there and take the Jewel Seeds. After that, I can join Al Hazard. Ah, I can't wait!" Velanor hissed.

Meanwhile, Vivio was fighting with Yuuno. Seeing that Vivio punches with magic, Yuuno changed Celestial Heart into its Sword Mode. After battling for half an hour, everyone in the deepest part of the Cradle could not believe it. Especially Quattro, as a green ball of light flew in to meet them.

"Area Search? That's impossible; the Cradle has been redesigned and this is the deepest part of the Cradle…" Quatto exclaimed.

"He won't be able to attack us; this part of the Cradle is laid with the strongest AMF on the whole ship." Uno said.

"Restrict Lock," Celestial Heart produced a bind around Vivio, changing back to Excelion Mode.

"Excelion Buster!" Yuuno began charging up a huge Excelion Buster, and releasing it. The Excelion Buster slammed through the walls of the Cradle and was about to blast through the deepest part of the Cradle when a transparent barrier of AMF blocked the attack.

"Whew, I thought we're going to be defeated again." Quattro heaved a sigh of relief. As the strong AMF was beginning to eat away Yuuno's Excelion Buster, the blonde man gritted his teeth.

Celestial Heart loaded four more cartridges and the Excelion Buster became stronger, eventually getting through the barrier of AMF.

"Full Power!" Yuuno shouted, as the bombardment spell smashed through the barrier and to the deepest part of the Cradle. At the same moment, the core of the Engine Room was also destroyed by the already charged Excelion Buster.

Jail Scaglietti and his numbers laid on the ground, and the whole place was in ruins. Velanor managed to teleport herself out and she was standing behind Yuuno.

"Give me the Jewel Seeds!" She demanded, her voice shaking with anger and impatience. Velanor waved her whip wildly, attacking Yuuno. The blonde man created a barrier around him.

"Meteor Shower," Celestial Heart said, and began charging up a dozen Divine Busters. After using two magazines, Yuuno reloaded another magazine and combined the Divine Busters.

"Shoot!" He yelled, and the bombardment spell was released. Velanor raised her strongest barrier, but the Meteor Shower blasted straight through the barrier and she took a direct hit.

_Since when did he become this strong? _ Velanor thought as she was knocked out.

Panting, Yuuno looked at the woman, now unconscious, lying on the ground. Vivio broke the Restrict Lock around and continued to attack Yuuno. Both of them fired a bombardment spell, and there was a blinding flash of light.

"Vivio, please stop! It's me, Yuuno-sensei!" The librarian said, looking at the girl, who was clutching her head.

"Save me, Yuuno-sensei! I want to go back to Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama!" Vivio cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Yuuno nodded, and casted a Struggle Bind around her. Vivio tried to break out, but with her magic being cancelled away, she was trapped.

Yuuno had begun to charge up a Moonlight Breaker.

"Moonlight Breaker!" The green bombardment spell was released, engulfing Vivio in a green light. The Relic separated from Vivio soon enough.

"Break SHOOT!" The Relic was broken into pieces as Yuuno finished his attack. Panting heavily, when the smoke had cleared from firing Moonlight Breaker, Yuuno went forward to look for Vivio. The girl was in a massive hole in the floor of the Throne Room, caused by Yuuno's Moonlight Breaker.

The blonde man picked the girl up and he contacted Hayate and the others.

"I'll teleport everyone out before the Cradle cancels all magic links." Yuuno said briefly to Hayate.

"Roger. We'll meet you outside." Hayate replied.

A green magic circle appeared under Yuuno's feet, and he raised his device.

"Upward clearance confirmation. A firing lock is cancelled. Buster set." Celestial Heart said.

Firing a Divine Buster, Yuuno made an exit for himself and flew out, teleporting the criminals out.

When Yuuno flew out to meet his friends, he landed on Subaru's Wing Road.

Fate and Nanoha embraced Vivio and thanked the librarian. Yuuno was about to change out of his barrier jacket when Chrono called the group through a transmitter.

"It seems that the dimensional fleet cannot make it in time, everyone. There's a 15 minutes gap, so the Cradle must be shot down from where you are." Chrono informed.

"Let's do our thing, Nanoha, Hayate." Fate said.

"It's no use. My spell still lingers; the only way to dispel it is for me to gain the Jewel Seeds." Velanor smirked. Yuuno called out the twelve Jewel Seeds and let them float around the woman.

A deep purple light surrounded the three aces, the Wolkenritter and the forwards. Yuuno waved his hand and the Jewel Seeds disappeared.

"You! You took control of the Jewel Seeds! How? Impossible!" Velanor shrieked hysterically. She tried to get out of Yuuno's bind, but to no avail. She stood there, defeated, as she looked on.

The three aces began charging their attacks.

"Starlight..."

"Plasma Zanber…"

"Ragnorak…"

"BREAKER!" The three aces said together, firing pink, yellow and white beams towards the Cradle. The attacks bore through the Cradle's shell and made three enormous holes in it, but that was not enough for the Cradle to be shot down.

The numbers attacked next. Cinque used her Inherent Equipment- Stinger, Otto used her IS, Ray Storm, Nove attacked with her Inherent Equipment- Gun Knuckle. Dieci fired her Energy Bullet- Standard, Wendi used her Aerial Cannon. Deed used her Twin Blades and the Cradle was damaged even further.

Teana shot her Phantom Blazer, while Subaru fired a Divine Buster. Fried attacked with Blast Flare, and Erio attacked with Luftmesser.

The Cradle suddenly voiced out with its machinery voice in German, "The reserve engine is being activated. Repairs to heavily damaged areas are in progress. All units, attack any intruders when spotted."

The attacks that everyone made was being repaired instantly; the number one cyborg, Uno, explained, "The Cradle was redesigned; everything was carefully planned. In case something like this happened, I made the Cradle reach the doctor's dream. Unless you have a crazy amount of magical power to shoot down the Cradle in one attack, the ship will automatically repair the damaged areas and eventually reach orbit."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, stay back," Yuuno said, and everyone retreated. Flying in front of the Cradle, Yuuno began to shoot down the ship.<p>

"Blaster System Limit One, release!" he said.

"Blaster set." Celestial Heart sounded.

"Excelion Buster! Booster Shoot!" The huge green mass of energy hit the ship, making a hole in it. Before the Cradle could administer repair to the damage, Yuuno attacked again.

"Meteor Shower!" The bombardment spell smashed into the hole Yuuno made previously, damaging the ship even further.

"Moonlight Breaker!" With that, the ship was punched through with an enormous hole in the middle. Yuuno was panting now, and he expected the Cradle to fall down. But, the large ship repaired itself and Yuuno's earlier efforts were wasted.

"Celestial Heart, let's give everything we got!" Yuuno said.

"Yes, my master." The green device replied.

"Blaster Three! Divine Buster!" As soon as the massively overcharged Divine Buster was shot, Yuuno prepared another spell.

"Excelion Buster!"

"Moonlight Breaker!"

By the time he finished Excelion Buster and Moonlight Breaker, his weapon hand was bleeding, and he almost could not stand, panting heavily.

"Jewel Mode!" Yuuno commanded.

"Jewel set," Celestial Heart complied, and Yuuno's barrier jacket was embedded with the twelve Jewel Seeds.

"Full Power! Heaven Asunder, 100%!" Yuuno began charging up an incredibly large bombardment spell, as huge as the whole Cradle in terms of size. Ten magazines were used, and the Jewel Seeds glowed brightly, boosting the spell.

"Heaven Asunder!" The mass of green energy shot towards the Cradle.

"Break SHOOT!" When the blinding green flash of light ceased, Yuuno was panting heavily, and his Holy Fin disappeared. Both of his hands were covered in blood, his legs were bleeding as well as his stomach. Celestial Heart had visible cracks on it, and it looked like it was about to break apart.

The Cradle was shot down; it was smashed into chunks of remains.

The Jewel Seeds flew out of Yuuno's barrier jacket, and they said to Yuuno, "Your Majesty has been hurt badly, commencing deactivating of device and barrier jacket. Starting emergency healing."

The Jewel Seeds formed a circle around the librarian, and Celestial Heart returned to its pearl state, changing Yuuno to his old barrier jacket. As the Jewel Seeds shined brightly, Yuuno was surrounded by a blue aura.

Due to the effects of the Blaster System, Yuuno could barely stand, let alone remain in the air. He was falling from the sky rapidly.

Nanoha took flight immediately, with Hayate, Fate, the Wolkenritter and the forwards following.

"Raising Heart, Holding Net with Active Guard!" She said.

"Active Guard with Holding Net," Raising Heart produced a pink net underneath Yuuno and the blonde man fell into it.

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate kneeled down beside their friend; Vita was shaking Yuuno and Signum had a worried look on her face. Shamal began a healing spell on the severely injured librarian.

"Yuuno, can you hear me?" Vita shouted.

"Shamal, how's he doing?" Hayate asked.

"It's not looking too good; he used Blaster Three for three times, and he used the Blaster System in full power firing that Heaven Asunder. The Jewel Seeds posed no strain or stress on him, but the sheer power of releasing such a huge amount of magic was no easy task."

Nanoha took Yuuno's right hand and held it tightly, afraid that her friend might not pull through.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Recovering

**Author's Note: Now that the Cradle stuff is all gone, I'm writing stuff about Yuunoha, a little on Zafira x Arf and maybe Erio x Caro. MAYBE :D **

* * *

><p><strong>EIGHT HOURS AFTER THE CRADLE INCIDENT<strong>

Each time seeing the rise and fall of Yuuno's chest was a calming sight for Nanoha. After Yuuno was treated, he was literally covered in bandages: his stomach, his legs and his hands. Nanoha's heart throbbed painfully to see one of her best friends like that.

_Yuuno-kun, please wake up soon…_ The brunette held the blonde man's right hand even tighter.

Yuuno had suffered the worst out of them. He had a cut so deep that you could see the bone on his leg, his left arm fractured into two places, several mild concussions, three cracked bones in his right leg, two broken ribs with one of them narrowly missing his lung and a sprained ankle.

Yuuno moaned, his body twitching. Nanoha winced and bit her lip, apologising under her breath. And in addition, he had taken a blow from a leftover gadget drone for Nanoha when she wasn't paying attention. And then there was also the over use of magic.

The door hissed opened and the clatter of high heels approached the bed. A warm hand was placed on Nanoha.

"Nanoha, it is two in the morning already. You should rest too, after all, you fought quite hard too," Shamal said gently.

Nanoha nodded. "But Yuuno-kun…"

"Nanoha, Yuuno will be fine. We both know that. Even the best medic team confirmed that. He'll wake up," Shamal assured her.

Nanoha nodded again and stood up. Her legs gave out and she clutched Shamal for support. Nanoha laughed weakly, apologising. Her eyelids drooped and she could faintly hear Shamal clucking her tongue disapprovingly.

Nanoha went back to her bedroom with the help of Shamal and she slept an hour after, worrying for the ferret.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT AFTERNOON, FRIDAY<strong>

Shamal was scanning Yuuno and giving the patient a full body check-up. The librarian was still sleeping, and the Infinity Library is in an uproar.

Without the Head Librarian, the TSAB could not get a full detailed report regarding the Cradle; the Infinity Library was too big and the information was not easy to find.

"Mmm…" Yuuno opened his eyes slowly and let light reach his pupils. Shamal smiled with relief and went out to get everyone. Before long, the ward was filled with people.

"You finally woke up, Yuuno!" Agito made small fireworks around the room.

"Agito, please stop making so much noise! Yuuno-san just woke up, and he needs peace and quiet!" Rein scolded Agito, pouting.

The Head Librarian knew that he had to start work in the Infinity Library, and he was a hundred percent sure that the TSAB is waiting for a detailed report: Yuuno has to collate all the reports from all those that were involved in the incident and give it to the higher ups.

The blonde man tried to move but even fidgeting slightly in his bed sent jolts of pain throughout his body.

"Err… Shamal, can you perhaps cast a spell so that I can at least sit up?" Yuuno whispered, looking at Shamal pleadingly.

The doctor shook her head, "Your body is really battered, you know. You should rest for at least one more week."

"Ehh… but my work is already piled up in a mountain already…" Yuuno sweat dropped.

"Since we're free, we'll help you with your work," Signum offered.

"Thank you so much, everyone!" The librarian managed a grin.

Within moments, everyone sat in a round table set up specially in Yuuno's ward. Everyone had screens in front of them, and there was silence.

_Yuuno, when we finished reading these reports, we'll wake you up. Go back to sleep._ Shamal said mentally.

The blonde man closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling exhausted.

After two hours, everyone finally finished reading their individual long lists of reports sent from countless people. They looked at each other.

_Err… I don't get some of these reports… The history of the Saint King, the Cradle… Wha-a-a-at?_ Subaru complained.

_It's really complicated, how some of these people write their reports._ Erio chipped in.

_We should get Yuuno-sensei._ Caro suggested.

_But, Yuuno is resting. It won't be good to wake him up._ Fate said as she looked at the librarian sleeping in the bed, covered in bandages.

After hesitating for a few moments, Agito could not take it any longer.

"Arghh, whatever! These reports are so annoying, let's just leave it already!" Agito burst out shouting, clenching her fists in frustration.

Yuuno's eyes snapped open at her loud voice, and he turned to look at his friends.

"Are all of you doing fine?" He whispered hoarsely.

Everyone glared daggers at Agito for waking Yuuno up. The Unison device had an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, Yuuno, I should not have woken you up," Agito apologised.

"That's alright. I'm sure these reports are really complicated for all of you, so just leave it there and I'll do it." Yuuno said.

"You're still weak, Yuuno-kun. You should rest more," Nanoha said with a worried tone.

"Yes, my master." A feminine voice sounded, and Yuuno saw Celestial Heart flying up from the bedside table and floating in front of him.

"Commencing healing for Your Majesty," The Jewel Seeds materialised in the air, and glowed brightly.

Yuuno feel sleepy all of a sudden, and he could feel magic seeping into his body, easing his pain. The librarian closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY EVENING<strong>

Yuuno was feeling better already, and he wanted to get out of bed but Shamal insisted her patient to lie on the bed. The door opened and Nanoha, still in her Aerial Tactics Instructor uniform, stepped into the room, with a bowl and a spoon in her hands.

"Here's your dinner, Yuuno-kun. Everyone has already eaten and they're all in their rooms." The brunette placed the bowl onto the table at the edge of the bed and slid the table in front of Yuuno.

"Thank you, Nanoha. Did you cook this yourself?" The librarian asked, peering into the bowl and picking up the spoon.

"Yeah, it's porridge with mince meat and vegetables. Shamal said that you should have something light." Nanoha smiled.

As the Head Librarian tucked into the food, Nanoha looked at the blonde man intensely.

"Is there something on my face?" Yuuno asked, seeing that Nanoha was staring at him closely.

"No, there's nothing on your face! I was wondering how the porridge tasted," She answered.

"It's delicious. By the way, you should go back and rest already; you look worn out." Yuuno petted Nanoha's head lightly, which made the brunette blush.

"O-okay. I'll come back later, wait for me. There's something I want to tell you." Nanoha said as she took the bowl and spoon in her hand, her cheeks still tainted pink.

Yuuno nodded and watch the brunette walk out of the room. An hour later, Nanoha entered the room, dressed in a pair of jeans and an orange turtleneck. She let her hair flow down freely, with Raising Heart hanging on her neck.

Yuuno blushed when he saw the brunette; she seldom had her hair down and he thought she looked really pretty with her hair down.

Nanoha settled into the chair beside the bed and started talking.

"Yuuno-kun, I want to thank you. Thank you for coming to Earth, thank you for giving me Raising Heart. Thank you for introducing me to magic, teaching me along the way. If it weren't for you, I would have never met Fate-chan and would not be able to save Hayate-chan and the others. Also, you always help me when I need to research something in the Infinity Library, often working overtime because you took time to help me. Thank you very much, Yuuno-kun, really thank you."

"Thank you, Nanoha, for telling me all these." Green eyes met blue eyes and both people smiled. Slowly, Yuuno moved his right hand and held Nanoha's left hand tightly.

Nanoha blushed slightly and gave Yuuno's hand a squeeze, and surprised Yuuno.

"N-Na-noha, err, is it all right for me to hold your hand like this?" Yuuno blushed so furiously that even the tips of his ears are red.

"Yes…" Nanoha trailed off, lowering her gaze.

After a few minutes, Yuuno broke the awkward silence by removing his hand over Nanoha's.

"It's late; you should go back and sleep," The librarian managed. Nanoha nodded and she stood up. Then, plucking up her courage, she bravely leaned in and gave a small kiss on Yuuno's cheek.

Yuuno blushed darkly and Nanoha hurried out of the ward. Before the brunette left, Yuuno managed to say something to her.

_Good night, Nanoha._

_Good night, Yuuno-kun._ Nanoha replied softly, smiling embarrassingly at Yuuno and closed the door.

"WHOOOO! Nanoha made the first move! I knew all along that they liked each other!" Hayate cheered in her room. The Wolkenritter, Agito, Rein, Vice, the forwards and the members of Long Arch were all gathered in the commander's room.

"Nice one, Hayate! Who knew that a camera in the ward would do wonders!" Fate did a high-five with the commander.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night!" Subaru said excitedly.

"Erio, Caro, learn from their example and get together already!" Teana teased, nudging both people.

Erio and Caro blushed furiously and stood a little further apart.

"Nanoha should be bolder and just confess to Yuuno. Both of them keep dragging on; it's frustrating." Vita folded her arms.

"You have no idea what it feels like to be in their shoes, Vita," Shamal put a hand on the red-headed knight's shoulder.

Everyone laughed and returned to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY MORNING<strong>

Due to Shamal and the Jewel Seeds' healing, Yuuno's wounds have recovered and his broken bones have already healed; he had no scars at all, to his amazement. To sum it up, he was good as new.

So, Shamal requested Yuuno to go out and have some fresh air, helping the blonde man into a wheelchair and getting Nanoha to wheel the patient out.

"Me? Why not you, Shamal?" Nanoha asked, bewildered.

"All of us want to relax and you've known Yuuno for the longest now, besides Fate. Just go out already." Vita shooed both people out.

When Nanoha and Yuuno made their way outside, Teana and Subaru burst out laughing.

"Fate, ask them to go to the park! I've set a camera there!" Hayate said, between giggles.

Fate called Nanoha and asked her to go to the park for a stroll.

"Shamal said the park has more fresh air as there are more trees there, right?"

"That's right; also, we'll send lunch over to you, so don't bother coming back for food!" Shamal ended the call, laughing lightly.

The forwards went outside with Signum, Vita, Agito, Vice and Fate to the training grounds to have mock battles with one another. Hayate and Rein went back to the office, while Shamal returned to the infirmary. Zafira and Arf went outside, near the training grounds and watched the forwards have fun with Fate, Vita and Agito.

"Is it really necessary for us to do this?" Zafira asked, and was answered by Arf, in her wolf form, walking beside him.

"Of course, Zaffy. We're bringing a _couple_ together, mind you. As always, you are clueless about love." Arf said, nudging him.

"Speak for yourself, familiar. At least being a Guardian Beast, I devote my feelings towards my mistress Hayate." Zafira retorted.

"A Guardian Beast and a Familiar is the same thing! How many times must I say that?" Arf yelled, exasperated.

Both wolves stopped and changed into their human forms. Arf raised her fist and punched Zafira in his face, but he held her fist in his hand and looked at her straight in the eye.

His cold, hard stare softened into a deep gaze, and Arf blushed. The white-haired man lowered her fist and Zafira shrunk his hand back, blushing. Both of them walked along, chatting normally again after a few moments of silence.

Rein gave a delightful grin; Vita looked surprised that Zafira had actually showed his feelings for Arf. Signum, on the other hand, smiled; she never knew her friend had it in him. Agito was making small fireworks and cart wheeling in the air.

The forwards looked at each other; something was going on with the two wolves. Teana and Subaru looked expectantly at Erio and Caro; both of them blushed again and Subaru rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyy! Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


	10. And it ends future glittering!

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I had a hard time writing because I almost gave up on this story and FINALLY finished it. ****I think this story is really bad... :( But I'm still very happy that there are actually people who read my story. Thank you all for reading this fanfiction! This is the last chapter in this story. I'm thinking of writing another story with Yuuno getting Celestial Heart but in different plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY MORNING, IN THE PARK<strong>

Nanoha wheeled Yuuno around the park, both of them enjoying the scenery. Flowers of all kinds were in bloom, and they reached the park's Sakura Grove.

As the name Sakura Grove says, the grove is full of sakura trees, specially imported from Japan, Earth. A warm breeze picked up and the pink blossoms fluttered, causing pink petals to fall to the ground.

Nanoha stopped in front of several sakura trees, sitting down at the bench.

"The flowers are pretty," Yuuno commented.

"Yeah. It feels nostalgic to see these flowers from Japan." Nanoha said.

"Why don't you go home and visit your family?" Yuuno turned around to face the brunette, sensing her longing for home.

"I'm planning to go back with Hayate-chan, Fate-chan, Vivio, Vita-chan and the others four months after." A smile lit up on Nanoha's face.

Yuuno nodded in understanding and Nanoha asked him, "What about you? Are you going back to the Scrya Clan?"

"I'm going back after two months; my people told me that they are going to start a dig two months later."

"I see. Ah, I was thinking about something yesterday night. Did you bring Celestial Heart with you?"

"Yes, it's on my neck." Yuuno pointed to the device hanging around his neck. The green pearl flew out of its place on the necklace, hovering in front of Yuuno.

Nanoha took out Raising Heart from her necklace and said, "Since Raising Heart and Celestial Heart are the same, would it be possible for both of us to switch devices?"

"Yes." The two devices replied at the same time.

"Yuuno-kun, let's use each other's devices for just today, okay?" Nanoha asked.

"Sure."

"Celestial Heart, set up!" Nanoha transformed, enveloping in a coat of green light. Her barrier jacket was the same, except that the usually red pearl was green instead.

"Why is my barrier jacket the same?" The brunette questioned.

"It is _your_ barrier jacket, my master." Celestial Heart replied.

Nanoha grinned and told Yuuno, "Since you're injured, don't transform. We'll do this another time."

With that, the brunette changed out of her barrier jacket and replaced Celestial Heart back to Raising Heart.

Both people had a relaxing time catching up with one another, relieving childhood memories. They had a satisfying lunch Section Six sent them. After lunch, Yuuno had to go back for a physiotherapy session.

"See you later, Nanoha!" Yuuno waved goodbye as he entered the room. Nanoha waved back and she went to the training grounds, meeting Vita, Fate and the others.

"Why aren't you with Yuuno?" Vita raised an eyebrow.

"He's at a physiotherapy session; it won't be good to interrupt him."

"So, how was the park?" Fate chipped in.

"It was good; we went to see the sakura trees."

"Nanoha-san, what else did you do there?" Subaru asked.

"We talked, and ate lunch. Nothing in particular," Nanoha finished off, amused at her friends' questions.

"Hey, don't go thinking that Yuuno-kun and I are a couple or anything. We're not," Nanoha said, blushing slightly.

"Really, Takamachi? Then why is it that you are blushing?" Signum teased, making the brunette blush even darker.

"Ooohhh…" Her friends nudged her around, giggling.

**MEANWHILE, YUUNO IN PHYSIOTHERAPY SESSION WITH SHAMAL**

"If the exercises hurt, then stop and start again slowly and gently. Don't go straining yourself just because you want to walk again; if you strained your legs too much, you might not be able to walk properly." Shamal warned as Yuuno pedalled slowly on a bicycle.

"How long must I undergo this physiotherapy?"

"About six weeks; you had **three** cracked bones in your right leg, a very deep cut in your left leg. Also, you had **two** fractures in your left arm. You also had **two** broken ribs. You might take ten to twelve weeks if you strained yourself." Shamal tapped the blonde man's head lightly, cautioning him.

The Head Librarian did pedalling on the bicycle, lifting some objects with his left arm, doing some light twists of his hips and walking slowly with two metal railings supporting him.

It hurt a lot for Yuuno to do these simple tasks; especially walking. He began to understand what it was like for Nanoha when she went through all these when she was eleven.

After two hours, Yuuno sat back down on his wheelchair, his face still visible with signs of mild pain. Shamal wheeled Yuuno back to his room and helped him onto the bed.

"Why do I feel so tired?" The patient asked.

"Because you used a lot of energy in that physiotherapy session. You'll get used to it soon." Shamal pulled up the white covers and tucked it under the patient's neck. She switched off the lights and left the librarian resting in the ward.

**SUNDAY EVENING**

Yuuno stirred and opened his eyes. The light was dim and the curtains were closed. He saw Nanoha lying at right the side of the bed, leaning in from the chair, her eyes closed.

Not wanting to disturb her, Yuuno shifted to a sitting position and laid a pillow under Nanoha's head. He reached out and petted Nanoha's head fondly and gently. The brunette woke up and saw through slitted eyes that the librarian was awake and that she had a pillow under her face.

She smiled at Yuuno's gentlemanly character and allowed him to pet her head.

"Yuuno-kun's petting feels so nice." She mumbled, half-awake.

Yuuno, surprised, shot his right hand back.

_I better teleport her back to her room._ The librarian gulped. A green magic circle appeared under Nanoha and she opened her eyes, alarmed.

"Yuuno-kun, what are you doing?" The brunette asked.

"I'm teleporting you back to your room, since you're tired."

"Okay, thank you." Nanoha smiled, and in an instant, she was back in her room.

And she saw Vivio, Fate, Hayate, Rein, Signum, Agito, Vita, Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, Vice and Shari in her room.

"Oh, everyone was spying on me and Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows.

Everyone laughed tensely and left the room, leaving Vivio, Fate and Hayate sitting on the bed.

_You've known Yuuno for eleven years already, Nanoha. From nine years old to twenty. _ Fate looked at her friend in the eyes.

_You know the answer, Nanoha-chan. You know __**it**__._ Hayate stood up, and left the room.

**IN THE WARD**

Yuuno, lying in the bed, stared at Celestial Heart, hovering in front of him. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and slept.

**MONDAY MORNING**

"Shamal, can I go back to the Infinity Library now?" Yuuno asked while eating his breakfast in the bed.

"You still have physiotherapy sessions, mister. Also, the Bureau gave you a year of leave to recover from your wounds." Shamal said firmly.

Yuuno remained silent.

After several moments, Shamal gave in. Knowing the blonde man for eleven years now, she knew he is responsible and reliable. His work is very much important to him.

"All right, I'll let you go back for today. Make sure to come back at two for a physio session and you have to be back at eight, the latest." Shamal got Yuuno some fresh change of clothes: a long-sleeved white shirt, a pair of navy blue pants and a pair of black shoes.

_Thank you very much, Shamal._ The librarian smiled and got up slowly, limping and making his way to the bathroom.

Finally, he came out after half an hour, in new clothes. Shamal went forward and wrapped her arm around her patient, supporting him.

The doctor helped Yuuno into a wheelchair and Yuuno grabbed his device, hanging it around his neck. Shamal pushed the wheelchair to the teleporting pads at the far end of Section Six.

While the two of them are making their way to the pads, everyone else had come back from training for a short break. When the three aces and the Wolkenritter saw Yuuno and Shamal, they stood in front of them. Rein was pouting; Agito crossed her arms and legs.

"Shamal, what's going on?" Signum demanded, raising her eyebrow.

"Yuuno's going back to work, only for today." Shamal replied.

"What's wrong with you, Yuuno? You're not even recovered yet," Vita barked.

"I really must get back to the Infinity Library; I'm really behind my work." Yuuno looked at his friends.

"Fine, but come back as soon as you finish," Hayate said in a commanding tone.

"Roger." Yuuno gave a small smile and teleported to the Infinity Library.

**6 HOURS LATER**

The Head Librarian wheeled himself to his room back at Section Six, sitting up on the bed. Knowing that his friends were at the training grounds, he transformed into his ferret form and made his way to his friends.

Yuuno had Celestial Heart around his neck, and he grinned when he saw Vita pulverising Subaru. Teana was fighting against Nanoha in their positions as Centre Guards. Erio was exchanging blows with Signum, while Caro was in a mock battle with Fate.

Hayate, Rein, Shamal, Zafila, Vice and Shari were observing the separate mock battles when Rein noticed the ferret.

"Yuuno-san, you should be resting in bed. Mou!" She said, with her arms at her waist.

_I'm all right already, Rein._ The ferret said.

_Yuuno-kun, I forgot to mention, but the Armed Corps have decided to make you an Aerial Tactics Instructor, First Class Captain in support magic. Well, they said that you are to start work when you're completely recovered, training our forwards as your first job. Congratulations, Yuuno-kun! _Hayate congratulated the ferret.

"Ehh?..." Yuuno trailed off.

Just then, the forwards had finished their training and all of them came to join Hayate and company.

"But, I don't really have time to teach, and the work I have in the Infinity Library is a lot already-" The ferret stood on his hind legs and gestured wildly with his paws.

"Congratulations, Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha beamed. Fate, Signum and Vita gave their regards too, and the ferret sighed.

"You'll be fine." Raising Heart hovered in front of its previous owner.

"Yuuno, I heard that you're going to be an instructor. Not bad. Also, come to HQ tomorrow; there's a meeting which would require your help on Lost-" Chrono rattled on as soon as his transmission got through the librarian.

"Chrono-kun, obviously, my patient is not fit enough to attend any sort of meeting. Not to mention he is still weak," Shamal interjected, crossing her arms, her voice raised.

"Huh…"

"No."

"Please…"

"N-O."

"Yuuno, I know you can make it." Chrono turned his attention to the ferret.

"Well, for an hour…" Yuuno said, and turned his head up to see Shamal's glaring daggers at him. He flinched and lowered his head.

_Please, Yuuno._ Chrono pleaded.

_I'll sneak up there for an hour when everyone's busy. Don't worry._ Yuuno assured.

"Not even for a second, Yuuno-kun. Not even a second." Shamal said firmly while preparing her device, Klarwind.

The ferret murmured his apologies. Chrono, defeated, ended the transmission.

"Shamal, you sure can get scary at times," Fate commented.

"Hehehe…" The doctor smiled slightly.

**2 WEEKS LATER, ON MONDAY MORNING**

Yuuno was very happy, because he finally recovered. He could walk normally, use magic and all in all, he was no longer a patient. He walked to the training grounds, and practised shooting magic.

A green magic circle spun beneath him, and he created dozens of different bullets in a variety of colours. He shot them at gadget drones, which he set up in the programme.

"Well done, my master." Celestial Heart said as Yuuno shot down ten units of gadget drones in rapid succession.

"Thank you. I'm going to fly for a bit by myself, and then we'll do some shooting evasion to wrap up our training session." Yuuno told the green pearl as he changed into his old barrier jacket, and deactivated the magical staff.

With a jump, the archaeologist flew up high, into the clouds. He let out a satisfying sigh as the clouds past by him, the wind blowing in his face.

_I have to return to my work in the Infinity Library soon. _Yuuno thought. Suddenly, a dozen red balls of bullets flew through the clouds.

"Homing bullets," Celestial Heart warned, and the librarian activated his device.

"Axel Shooter." A dozen green bullets pierced the red physical bullets of Vita's.

Then, he saw Vita approaching, holding Graf Eisen in its Missile Form.

_Vita, what are you doing?_ Yuuno asked, taken aback.

_Fighting you, obviously. I'm going to smash you, full power!_ Vita smirked.

_This is bad. Very._ Yuuno thought as the familiar green magic circle appeared under his feet.

"Holy Shoot!" Two dozen green bullets shot towards the red headed knight; Vita dodged each of them with precise speed and agility.

Taking the chance, Yuuno teleported himself and Vita back to the grounds of Section Six.

"Yuuno, you cheated! Teleporting yourself and me back here to end the mock fight!" Vita shouted.

"I have no choice. Anyway, I got to go prepare for an auction. See you later!" He hurried, scurrying off back to Section Six's building.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

"Don't worry, Yuuno-kun. You'll do well; you're a great teacher already." Nanoha encouraged.

"But, I'm nervous. After all, I only taught you the basics; you learnt almost all of your magic by yourself." The librarian said in a worried tone.

"Stop worrying; get out there and teach! How long have you been teaching in lectures?" Vita asked.

"Let's see… Two years?"

"You have enough experience already. Now go on!" Vita pushed the blonde man forwards. Nanoha and Vita waved him goodbye as he stepped out onto the training grounds at the Armed Corps.

**EPILOGUE **

Yuuno returned to his original position as Chief Librarian of the Infinity Library. Also he is a First Class Captain and Aerial Tactics Instructor in Support Magic. He often goes on missions with his friends, to get some fresh air and release some stress.

Nanoha remained as an Aerial Tactics Instructor and lives with Vivio. Apparently, she has developed some sort of emotions for the Chief Librarian.

Fate is still an Enforcer, taking on cases which often involve Lost Logia. She visits Nanoha and Vivio whenever she has free time.

Hayate and Reinforce Zwei resumed their previous position as Lieutenant Colonel. She is progressing well.

Vita had to take a forced three years leave off due to her injury she suffered in the JS incident. She stays home, doing housework and stuff.

Signum works alongside with Agito. The duo is famous for their impressive power and skills.

The four forwards returned to their posts in various departments of the TSAB. It seems that Erio and Caro finally got together. Teana became known as the Silver Ace and is an excellent Enforcer. Subaru earns a reputation in the Disaster Relief Branch for her skills and magic.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done! Reviews please! Maybe I'll write another story... :D <strong>

**P.S. A TRILLION THANKS TO MY FRIEND, ResuscitatedHope, FOR BEING MY ADVISOR FOR THIS STORY & SUPPORTING ME! :D **


End file.
